Losing Edward Masen, Gaining Edward Cullen
by davestridersjunk
Summary: I sat with my best friend, Edward Masen, as he died of Spanish Influenza. Then when I moved to Forks to live with my dad the most indescribable thing happened. I found him again. And no, I was not hallucinating. Used to be Named 'Edward C Or Edward M.'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I had met Edward when we were just 6 years old. He had moved to my Primary School and was in my class. He had even sat beside me. We were so young, and things were easier then, so we made friends immediately. We grew up together, and were the best of friends, nothing had ever come between us, and we done everything together. We treated each other's family like our own and some people would mistaken us as a couple, or even brother and sister. Edward had no siblings, nor did I. Edwards father, was a pilot and his mum an interior designer. My mum, however, didn't work, but she travelled a lot with her new fiancé Phil. My dad, who was in forks right now, worked as chief of police. It was a small town, so he got hardly any bother, and the only company he had was a friend of mine named Jacob who I hadn't seen in years and Jacob's father, Billy. I was supposed to be in forks right now, actually, but as my best friend in the whole world is _dying._ I won't leave his side. Not for anyone.

Everything had been fine, until one day he had a nosebleed and collapsed randomly in the street. I remembered that I had been so scared, that I couldn't move, and every time I re-pictured it in my brain, I wasn't just standing still like some moron. I was helping him. He classes it as nothing, I though, wouldn't leave him alone and pestered him to go to someone about it, but he wouldn't go, and like I said, classes it as nothing. There weren't any more symptoms for a few weeks, until he took a severe coughing fit in my mums car and started coughing up blood, I, having a phobia of blood, fainted, and my mum rushed him to the hospital. When I woke up he was sweating buckets, and just looked so _ill_, I didn't want to see him like this. He was usually so energetic, not lying in a bed with wires attached to him. I had his calloused hand in mine. I hoped it wouldn't be bad news but somehow, I already knew it was.

A few days later we found out that Edward had Spanish Influenza, and that there was no cure, when I heard that I immediately thought he would die at such a young age. And I was right. The doctor, who I hated and thought talked a lot of garbage, said that he tried to help the best he could but I didn't take any of it. When I had went back into his room he was awake, and his parents were flying home from Italy. I remember our exact conversation. It had went on through the night. I didn't want him to go to sleep. I _couldn't_ lose him.

* * *

_"Edward, you're awake!" I said, rushing over to his weak body that was lying on the bed. He was so pale he could blend in with the white sheets. _

_"Hey. So, what's wrong with me? When am I getting out of here?" He asked. My heart immediately sank. He wouldn't be. _

_"Edward, you have Spanish Influenza." I said quietly. His eyes widened, he was a smart boy, he probably knew what that was._

_"Oh." He said, quietly. I grabbed his hand and held it, it could be the last thing I ever do with him._

_"Edward I…" I stopped. I couldn't get the words out. He reached up with a shaking arm and stroked my hair. Most people would make faces and run away shouting 'contagious' or something, but this didn't creep me out, not in the slightest._

_"Your mum and dad aren't here yet. And my mum is back at the house." I said. It was better to talk about something else. My voice didn't waver when I said this. He nodded and his arm fell limply to his side. I grabbed it again. I might not get a change later._

_"Edward, I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world." I said. It sounded so cliché but it was the truth. Tears started pouring down my face the minute I had finished saying 'Edward.' _

_As if he understood how I felt, he grabbed my head and laid it on his chest. He stroked my hair as I listened to his steady, weakening heartbeat. He started playing with the two bangles on my wrist. One had purple and white beads, and the other had blue and white beads. He touched the blue one._

_"Can I have this?" He asked, I knew what he meant. He wanted to remember me when he was gone. Edward believed in things like that._

_"Anything." I said, I slid it off of my wrist easily and gave it to him. He put it on his left wrist. Mines was on my right. Then, the doctor that I didn't like came in again. _

_"Hello Edward, my name is Dr. Gibson. I will be your doctor for the next.." He looked at his watch. "Around 6 hours." My jaw dropped. How could he be so sarcastic about someone dying? I stood up in my seat and Edward tried to pull me back down, but failed terribly as he got weaker. _

_"Do you think you're funny?" I asked. He looked at me innocently and confusedly._

_"No. I had no intention of being funny. I like to cut to the chase. Edward has around 6 hours left to live. That's not my problem." He said. _

_"He is your problem. He's your patient! And you had better take care of him or I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands!" I shouted. A lot of the patients in the room looked at me, most of them being old woman, probably outraged about how 'that's not the way that a young woman should speak.' _

_"Is that a threat?" He asked with a smug face. I swore that I had growled._

_"No. It's a promise." I said. I sat back down and looked at Edward, he was slowly drifting off, I couldn't let that happen, I hit his cheek gently. _

_"Edward. Ed. Edward listen to me." I said. He opened his green, now lifeless eyes and stared right back at me._

_"Don't go to sleep, don't. You can't leave me." I said. He nodded. And as usual that stupid doctor butted in._

_"Uh. Sorry to burst your bubble but-" I knew he was going to say something sarcastic again, and I had the shortest temper you could imagine, so, I stopped him._

_"You better be sorry!" I said, referring to his phrase 'Sorry to burst your bubble.'_

_"My, my, Edward." He said. "You picked up some woman." He said, and walked out of the room before I could blink. I looked back at Edward again. He looked to be more awake than last time._

_"Bells. I'm gonna miss you. I'm sorry I can't get proper words to say to you right now but I'll find some later, and I'll tell you." He mumbled, tears formed in my eyes and I couldn't speak, my mouth was trembling and a salty tear made its way down my cheek. He wiped it away slowly. _

_"Don't cry, princess." He said, I laughed breathlessly, remembering all the countless times he had called me that. _

_"I promise I won't." I said. He smiled and my heart broke in two. _

_"I'll be keeping you to that." He said, he spoke as if he was never going to leave me, but I knew he was. _

_"Edward, what am I going to do without you?" I asked. He blinked and I swore that tears were forming in his eyes too._

_"I dunno. What am I gonna do without you?" He asked me. "I don't want to fall asleep, I'm afraid I'll never wake up and see your beautiful face again." I closed my eyes and squeezed his hand, it was like we had feelings for each other and that the truth was all pouring out now. Well, that was the case, as I had one-sided feelings for him. But I could never tell. _

_I fell asleep that night, and thank god in the morning he looked so much better. He claimed it was because of a good conversation he had had with his new doctor that morning. But there was something weird about his new doctor. Although, I did admit he was much nicer than the last one. Sarcastic bastard. _

_We talked all day and reminisced, I had to sleep in Carlisle's, Edwards new doctor, office, as he was scared Edward wouldn't make it through the night. I insisted that I would stay with him, but he had none of it. I had to confess, at that point I had hated the doctor for not letting me see my best friend. Carlisle had the lightest blonde hair I had ever seen, and the palest face I had ever seen too. He looked very friendly, mature and intelligent. He also looked caring, he looked like he was determined to make Edward better. And that I was thankful for. _

_Edward and I said our long and tear-filled goodbye's to each other. In case it would be last time. I remember his last words to me vividly. _

_I'll see you again Bells. Hold me to it. I have to give you back your bracelet. So I have a reason. Please don't forget me. I'll never forget you._

_I had walked out the room with Carlisle following me, his hand on my back to lead me out. I was crying my eyes out. I knew that Edward had been good with words, but I never knew that his words could be so touching. Sometime, I didn't know when, but sometime during his soft voice, and his never-ending tears I knew that this would be our last time together. _

_And when I woke up in the morning I had gotten the worst news of my life. The disease had become too much for Edward, and he had passed away at 12:12 at night. Or rather in the morning since It was twelve minutes into the next day. It was funny that. 12:12 was the exact time that I was born at. Of course not on this day though. _

_I felt sorry for his mother and father, as they had not been able to witness their son's death. I knew they were more important to him than me, but at least someone he cared about was with him in his last days. _

_Carlisle then knocked on my door, I recognised the thing in his hand immediately, it was my bracelet, well Edwards bracelet, the one with the blue and white beads. He had it wrapped around his fingers. _

_"Edward had this on his wrist. Is it yours?" He had asked me. I nodded. I had lost my voice somewhere in all of this._

_"Would you like to have it or shall I put it back on his arm?" He asked me softly. I nodded. But He handed it to me as if I had said that I wanted it back. I pushed his hand away from me and closed his hand over it. He nodded and walked out of the room. Later on when I had found my voice again. I had asked to see him, but I wasn't allowed. So I went home, as if nothing had happened, with a huge hole in my heart. Before I had left I told Carlisle to give Edward a note from me. Pure white paper with the words 'Take care of my heart, I've left it with you.' _

* * *

It was my first day at a new school today. My mum was travelling with Phil again and I couldn't be bothered moving from school to school, I didn't want a house, I wanted a _home_, so I had moved in with my dad Charlie. He had missed me as much as I'd missed him.

I threw on some comfortable blue jeans and a white three-quarter-length sleeved top. Then I threw a green button up shirt over it. It was cold in forks. I'd probably need it. Plus the shirt was Edwards, but it was from when he was 14. So it fit me perfectly. After I had brushed through my brown hair and threw on my converse, I ran down the stairs grabbed my bag. My dad was driving me to school, as I had no other transport. We arrived there before school had even started so I said goodbye to my dad and quickly went to the office, where a blonde haired, middle aged woman was sitting on the phone. I waited patiently for her to finish speaking to someone.

"Hello, are you Rebecca?" She asked politely. I shook my head and muttered a 'no.'

She grinned brightly.

"You must be Miss Isabella Swan then?" She asked. I smiled and nodded, she handed me a bunch of papers, a map for the school, a time-table, a list of the holidays taking part in the school year, a list of teachers, a list of what was expected of me and a card that all of my teachers were to sign, and that I was to hand back at the end of the day. I shoved them in my bag quickly and muttered thanks. I went back out to the car park and met my dad there. I gave him the list of holidays, the list of what was expected of me and the list of my teachers and then left again. During our conversation a lot more people had arrived and then bell rang, so I walked to my first class which was Spanish.

My teacher in Spanish was lovely, her name Miss Herron. She had short black hair, freckles and was very tall. We shared a short Spanish conversation and then she assigned me a seat next to someone called Mike.

Mike had blonde hair and a babyish face. He flirted and thought it wasn't noticeable, but my god it was. I heard a girl called Jessica had a major crush on him.

My English teacher was interesting, his name was Mr. Woodcock and he had a very natural sense of humour. I was sat up the back of the room next to no-one in English, so I was rather happy.

Biology, though, had scared the crap out of me. I thought I had been seeing things, but apparently I wasn't. Edward was in here. And the only space was next to him. I swore it was him. But at the same time I wasn't, and I was scared to ask. I walked past the fan in the biology room and towards a teacher who claimed to be Mr. Banner. I smelled the strawberry shampoo I had used last night and looked back to the boy who looked like Edward. He suddenly stiffened and plastered his palm to his mouth, as if he was about to puke. I stared confusedly but as predicted I was sent to sit beside him. He scooted over to the very edge of the table, as far away from me as he could possibly get and all my theories of this boy being Edward disappeared. Edward would never treat me like that.

Mr. Banner came up to us and gave us a sheet to share, then he said,

"Now Edward I'm hoping that Isabella is an adequate lab partner for you," He said. His name was Edward? I didn't know what came over me, but I asked.

"What's your second name?" I asked him. He looked at me, his hand was still glued to his face, as if he was scared to say something. His dark eyes glared daggers into me and suddenly the phrase 'if looks could kill,' came to mind. He pried his fingers away from his mouth and muttered.

"Cullen." Then he put his hand back over his mouth again. I noticed that he hardly ever blinked, which was strange to me. I looked forward and away from him as Mr. Banner handed out acid for us to test. He mentioned not to get it on our skin and gave us rubber gloves.

"So… Why do you have your hand on your mouth?" I asked, my curiosity got the better of me. He took it away slowly and shook his head lightly.

"I thought I was going to belch." He said. I knew it wasn't the truth, but I wouldn't push him any further. He swallowed and pushed a set of rubber gloves towards me.

"Put those on." He ordered. I looked at him. Did he have to be so demanding?!

"Why?" I asked, feeling that the question was appropriate.

"Because you look like a danger magnet. And I don't want you to get hurt." He said, then stiffened again. I knew what was wrong this time. He had said too much.

"Well. I don't want to be the one who has to take you to the medical room." He said. He put on the gloves quickly and so did I, taking his advice.

Half way through our experiment he spoke again.

"You can stop staring at me." He said. I looked away, embarrassed that he had noticed. And I wasn't _staring_. I was just noting the similarities between him and _My _Edward. His copper, reddish messy hair and his perfect face just made me think of Edward Mason staring right back at me. It was him! I was sure of it. But Edward was known for his eyes being unusually bright green. This Edward's eyes were golden. That made me shudder. Not once during this had he changed contacts, and earlier on his eyes were black.

Edward Cullen had a secret. And I would find out.

* * *

Hellooooo. So, this is my first Twilight fanfiction, tell me what you think of it & if I've made any mistakes. (: ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Short A/N:** Thanks for all the nice reviews that I got! I appreciate them all greatly. (:

A few people asked if Edward still had the bracelet. Well he does, but that'll come into it a little later. ALSO. The title is rubbish. So if anyone can find a suitable title for me I'd be SO grateful. And "Garnet." I hope you don't find this cheeky, because it's honestly not my intention. I don't really mind or care about when and how and where the Spanish Influenza started. It's FICTIONAL Anyways. Not Factual. So it doesn't really matter. Does it? If it does though, I'll fix it, if that'll make people enjoy it more.

* * *

The next day I had searched for information about Edward. I learned that his father was a doctor, and his mother didn't work. He had two brothers and two sisters. They sat with him at lunch. Emmett, was intimidating at first sight, but I'd saw him fooling around with a few people, and he looked to have a really good sense of humour, so he seemed nice. He had black short hair, not curly, but not straight either, he was apparently dating the blonde one called Rosalie. She was beautiful, and looked like a super-model. Alice was very small and her features were pixie-like. She had short spiky black hair and always wore simple, yet wonderful looking clothes. She dated Jasper, who had blonde messy hair and was quite tall, but neither of them were as tall as Emmett. I noticed that they all had pale faces, and golden eyes. They were all incredibly beautiful- in their own way. They were so graceful and I hardly noticed them blinking. They were always so secluded from everyone else in the dinner hall. Everyone just walked past them as if they weren't there. I, having a big heart, felt sorry for them. They didn't look upset, or even effected by the way that people looked at them, but they just looked different, and as if they didn't belong.

I sat with Angela, Mike and Jessica today. Eric was gone on a holiday trip to Florida. Jessica was currently trying to get Mike's attention and Angela looked to where I was looking, she seemed to pick up what I was thinking.

"They're all very pretty, aren't they?" She muttered quietly.

"Yes. They're beautiful." I said. She looked at me, and then back to them.

"Edward. The one with the brown hair. I feel sorry for him. His sisters and brothers have people to be with, and he doesn't. He's always been alone." She said. She didn't sound as if she wanted to be with him though, like most girls did, she sounded so genuine about her words.

"Hm. When did they come here?" I asked. She thought for a minute and I realised that I was still staring.

"I can't remember actually, I think around a year or two ago." She said. "They kind of keep to themselves."

"I noticed." I said. Edward's eyes flicked over to mine and I blushed furiously. I turned my head back around the proper way and took a bite out of my apple. Which by the way, was the brightest colour I had seen today. Red.

"I've always wanted to make friends with them, but they look as if they're quite happy to be alone." Angela said. Ah. Angela. Always trying to make people happy.

"Yes. They look comfortable." I agreed. She looked back at them, but I didn't dare.

"Edward is in my mathematics class. He's really polite." She said.

"He's in my biology class." I said. She smiled, but then Jessica butted into our conversation.

"Oh, you're both talking about Edward Cullen right?" She asked. "So hot." She mouthed to us. Angela looked away, not interested and I tried to look as if I'd never heard her.

"Cullen? Cullen's a weirdo." Mike muttered. I supposed that he didn't like attention that people gave Edward for being good looking.

"No he isn't." Angela said. "That's not nice. He's never done anything bad to you Mike."

Mike's face softened at Angela's words, and then the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff quickly and said goodbye to my friends. I walked rather fast, a bad idea for me. I was a clumsy Nutter. I slipped backwards, right on a puddle of water and prepared for my body to hit the ground, but after a while it never, and I realised someone had their arms under mine. Scratch that. Edward Cullen, had his arms under mine. He had a look on his face that said. 'I knew you were a danger magnet.' I felt uncomfortable, he was staring, and didn't say a word.

"Thanks." I said. I went to walk away but he grabbed me and pulled me to his side.

"Let's walk together." He said. I was shocked. He acted as if he couldn't care less about me. I nodded my head, showing that I would accompany him, but he didn't look at me, and I wasn't sure he had noticed.

"So." He said. I looked at him.

"You moved here from Phoenix?" He asked.

"Um. Yes." I said. He looked at me.

"So, how do you like it?" He asked. I frowned.

"How do I like what?"

"How do you like Forks?" He asked. I kicked myself for being so dumb.

"It's wet." I said. He chuckled.

"Yes. It is." He agreed. I swore this was the shortest conversation I had ever had with someone.

"What's your next class?" He asked me. I tried to picture my time-table in my head, I knew that I either had Art or Geography but I couldn't quite remember what was first.

"You have Art and then Geography. Am I right?" He asked. I stared, stunned.

"How do you know that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You're in my Geography class." He said. My stomach jumped.

"Really?" I stuttered. He nodded.

"Yes. Sit with me." He said, and then walked away. No goodbye or nothing. He just turned, and walked. I stared, dumbfounded and then walked through the door to my Art class.

Art went by slowly. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. Both Edwards. They were hardly alike, but at the same time they were. It was so confusing. I guessed that I'd just have to fish the answer out of him. Edward Cullen, that is.

* * *

He told me to sit with him in Geography, but he wasn't here yet. Then he stalked gracefully through the door and wandered over to a table up the back. It was so far up the back that I swore no-one would see us. This scared me, I didn't know what he was capable of, but despite my fear of being alone with him, I was drawn in and sat beside him.

He didn't say anything to me. I doubted he had even heard me sit down. Alice, who I recognised as his little sister was sitting at the front of the class with a boy who looked like he had been moved there because of misbehaving. I jumped as Edward's cool hand was laid on mine. Seriously, had he stuck his hand in a freezer? He must have seen me shudder, and took his hand away. He nodded to the bracelet on my wrist.

"That's pretty." He said. I nodded. Thoughts of Edward Masen filled my mind.

"Where did you get it?" He asked.

"Um. Abroad. It was a present." I said. Of course, that wasn't the truth, but he didn't tell me the truth so why should I tell him? He nodded slowly and then a small woman around the age of 40-50 walked into our room wearing a green folder. This woman looked like trouble, when she had came in everyone sat straight up in their seat, as if they knew better. She had a squeaky voice, and I didn't actually know her name. I wasn't paying attention in class and my heart thudded when she snapped my name.

"Isabella? Give me an example of a developing country." She screeched.

"Um, Brazil?" I said, or more like asked. I could see Edward smirking out of the corner of my eye. She looked at me for a few seconds and then spoke again.

"Good. But pay attention in future. I don't care if you're a new student or not you should always have your attention to the front of the class." She said. Old bag. It wasn't _my _fault. If she had a goddess sitting next to her she wouldn't be able to concentrate either.

"That was lucky." Edward mumbled beside me. I kept my eyes on her, not wanting to be caught out again, but answered him anyways.

"Yeah," I said.

"What are you doing after school?" He asked me. I had the sudden idea that he was going to ask me to hang out with him.

"Nothing." I said. "What about you?" I asked. My eyes still on the woman in front of the class.

"Nothing has come up yet." He said. I waited for him to ask me somewhere, but he never did, so I asked him instead.

"Why don't you come and meet my dad?" I asked, I looked at him and then the lights went out. I gasped and heard the teacher walking up the room, she flicked the switch a couple of times, but the light never went back on. She muttered to herself and then walked back down between the desks.

"We'll continue the lesson. Remember that just because I can't see right now does not mean that I don't have ears." She added. I turned my head in Edwards direction but I couldn't see him, and I doubted that he could see me.

"Why don't you come to my house instead?" He whispered. I felt unusually attracted by the sound of his voice, I was so glad that he couldn't see me blush.

"Um. Don't you have a lot of sisters and brothers though?" I asked.

"Yeah. But Jasper and Alice and Rosalie are going shopping." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Suddenly, his hand reached out and swept away a piece of my hair that had fallen in my face, but it was pitch black. He couldn't possibly have seen it.

"How can you see in the dark?" I whispered, eager for an answer. He sniggered.

"I eat lots of carrots." He said.

"That's a myth." I accused.

"No it's not." He said. Now I had myself wondering if that actually _was_ a myth.

* * *

"Let me just call my dad." I said to Edward. He nodded and got into his silver Volvo. I was a little impressed. I got into the passenger side and waited for the mobile to start ringing, but instead a woman came on, saying that I had no credit.

"What?" I asked the phone, outraged. Edward looked confusedly at me as I was speaking to something without a voice box.

"Need to use a phone?" He asked smugly. I nodded and took his.

"Hey dad. I'm going to a friends house straight after school, is that alright?" I felt I was needed to ask permission.

"Sure Bells. Don't be home late." He said.

"Thanks dad, Bye." I said. I handed him his phone back immediately, I hated using peoples phone credit.

* * *

His house was amazing. Utterly _amazing._ It was so bright, and was ages away into the forest. It was so natural and beautiful. Just like him.

"Wow. Your house is really nice." I said.

"Thank you." He smiled. I was mesmerised. It was the first time that I had gotten a real smile from him.

He led me up stairs to his home and held the door open for me. Such a gentleman. He had even helped me out of my jumper. The walls were so bright and spotless. I swore this house didn't even have dust.

He took me to the kitchen, where there was two men and a woman. The woman was facing me but the two boys were facing the window, obviously cooking something. The woman walked up to me with a bright and caring smile on her face. I fell in love with this woman straight away. I could tell just by looking at her that she was a lovely person. And like the rest of her family. She was beautiful.

"Hello. You must be Isabella." She said. I nodded and smiled. Edward was quick on correcting her.

"She prefers Bella." He said. I felt his hand on my back. Like earlier it was cool. So cool that I felt the temperature through my clothing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Bella." She said.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. I thought about it. Was I hungry? I said yes to be polite.

"Well, you can help yourself." She said. One of the boys turned around. I noticed him as Emmett. The big one, probably the one I was most eager to meet. He waved at me with a knife in his hand. He had such a silly grin on his face and I couldn't help but giggle. This had probably enlarged his ego.

"Bella, this is Emmett, and my mother Esme." I smiled at Esme. She had such a gorgeous name too.

"And Carlisle." Edward said. I looked up at him, and then the man who turned around. It was Carlisle. _Carlisle_. Carlisle from the hospital. Edward's doctor. Edward _Masen's _doctor. I thought I was going to faint, but he didn't even seem to recognise me. I understood, he probably had like 100 patients a day, but that didn't seem to matter to me.

"Hello." He grinned. I scratched my neck, trying to show off my bracelet to him. He _had_ to remember.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Carlisle." He said. He walked towards me and put his arm around Esme's waist. He also held a hand out to me to shake. I purposely put my arm out with the bracelet on it.

"I hope you feel very welcomed to our family." He said generously. I took my hand away, almost disappointed.

"Yes. You have a lovely home." I commented. Esme grinned.

"Thank you so much, Bella." She said. I loved this woman. She was so proper.

"Edward why don't you show Bella the rest of the house?" She said. Edward nodded and walked me out of the room. I looked back and straight into Carlisle's eyes. He knew.

* * *

"So, this is my room." He said. A sense of fear boiled inside myself as he shut the door over.

"Hm. It's very um… Boyish." I said. "But it's nice."

"Thank you." He grinned. I couldn't help but notice his wide selection of music. Old classics. I liked this guy. A strange thing- He didn't have a bed.

"You don't have a bed." I noted. He looked caught out for a second.

"Yeah." He said. I looked at him expectantly.

"My bed is in a different room in the house." He smirked. His smirk was crooked.

"Why don't you show me it?" Despite his good-looking features, I knew he was lying.

"Why? It's just a normal bed. Why would you want to see it? Unless you want to…" He trailed off. I scrunched my face up.

"Of course not! I've only just met you!" I almost shouted. He laughed. But I hardly found anything funny.

"I like your mother." I said. His face fell.

"What about my father?" He asked. It almost sounded intentional.

"He's nice too. Very generous." I said. He smiled again.

"My mother and father approve of you. I told them about you last night." He said. I frowned. They approved of me? It wasn't like I was dating him.

"Oh, that's good." I said. I'd rather they were nice than not nice anyways.

"They think we're…" He struggled to find the right words. "Together."

My eyebrows raised.

"Oh." I said. He smiled. I was getting used to that smile…

"Well, have you told them that we aren't?" I asked. He grinned and shook his head. Maybe he _wanted_ to date me. He walked closer to me and I quickly moved out of the way and towards his shelves.

"You like to read?" I asked. He nodded.

"Me too." He said. I found a journal in his collection of books. I quickly went to grab it, but he was too quick and grinned whilst saying "Personal."

I smiled back as if it hadn't bothered me.

"Your room is unusually tidy. For a guy anyway." I added. He grinned. There was that smile again…

"Well, when do you think I can see your room?" He asked. I nodded my head along to the music I heard downstairs.

"Tomorrow. Maybe." I added quickly.

"So what is your mother like?" He asked.

"I live with my dad. I just moved away from my mom and her fiancé." I said.

"Oh. Why did you move away?" He asked.

"I was sick of travelling, her fiancé is pretty important and he has to travel a lot. So I came here to stay with my dad. He's the chief of police. You might know him." I said. He nodded and we both went to sit on his pure white sofa.

"Charlie Swan." He said.

"So you do know him." I covered.

"Yes. My father and him have known each other a while." He said. I felt bad for asking this, but I had to.

"Do you wear contacts?" I asked shyly. He looked at me.

"No."

I frowned.

"then why do your eyes change colour? Like the other day they were golden, then they were black and now they're kind of… red." I said. He turned away and closed his eyes.

"Alright, I do wear contacts. I like to change my eye colour. Is that bad?" He asked me. I shook my head, and left out that he hadn't changed them in biology and they changed colour.

"Why do you never blink?" I asked. He smirked as if he had saw this one coming.

"Women blink twice as many times as men." He asked. Talking about blinking made me blink and he laughed.

"Do you know someone called-"

"What is this, twenty questions?" He chuckled. I laughed breathlessly and looked down.

"What were you going to say?" He asked softly.

"Do you know someone called-"

"Izzy tizzy let's get busy!" Emmett sang, running into Edwards room. I laughed. It was hard not to. Edward didn't find it funny though.

"Emmett get out!" He shouted. Emmett turned to us and grinned.

"Alright Eddie Beddie Teddie. I'll give you some alone time with your new girlfriend." He winked at me and then gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh and it's good to meet you!" He said. Edward got up quickly and chased him out of the room. But then Emmett poked his head in and said,

"Oh, and welcome to the family!" He grinned. Edward got up and he ran away again. I laughed and he apologised for his 'nuisance' of a brother.

"What were you going to ask now?" He asked after he had settled on the sofa again.

"Do you know someone called Edward Masen?" I asked.

"No." He said, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling as if to think about it.

"Oh. Because I had a friend called Edward Masen and he looks so much like you." I said, trying to get some kind of reaction out of him.

"Really? What happened to him?" He asked. I realised that he took too much interest in this subject.

"He died." I said bluntly. He looked taken aback.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." He said. Why wouldn't he just give me a little clue?

"He was my best friend you know." I said. He nodded and stared right into my eyes.

"Must've been hard." He said.

"I loved him." I said. He frowned and nodded again.

"I expect you to. If you know… you were best friends." He said.

"No, not like that. I loved him. I just could never tell him. I loved him like a wife would love a husband. I loved him, _romantically._" I said. He nodded, but must've realised that I was trying to make a point.

"Well, how did he die?" He asked.

"Spanish Influenza." I said. He nodded again. This wasn't working, so I changed the subject.

"I'm bored. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Do you know how to play any instruments?" He asked.

"No. Do you?"

"Yes. Piano. Must say I'm quite good at it." He grinned. I smiled.

"Can I see you play?" I asked. He nodded, and took my hand, leading me out of his room. Once again I felt the cold radiating off of it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the journal or the diary that he had taken off of me earlier. I needed this. I took my hand out of his and took two steps back. I tried to act shy and put my hands behind my back.

"Why don't you just go on? I need to use the bathroom." I asked. He nodded.

"Down the stairs. Third door to your left." He said. I grinned and walked into the bathroom, then when I heard his feet bounce off the floor of the floor below us I unlocked the door and opened it quietly. I looked down the stairs. He wasn't there. I silently tip-toed to his room, grabbed the book and ran back into the toilet, locking it quietly again.

I slid down to the floor and opened the first page. A wave of different emotions hit me as I read the first page.

_PROPERTY OF EDWARD MASEN._

_

* * *

Helloo!! Can anyone find any mistakes? And Also, don't forget to suggest a title. ;] !_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Also, a big, big, big, big, big, big thanks to **knkgh **for choosing a title for me. I think it suits the story much more. So to save confusion, the story was called "Edward Masen, Or Edward Cullen?" and now it's called "Losing Edward Masen, Gaining Edward Cullen."

Thankies. (:

* * *

As I read a journal that claimed to belong to my dead best friend I suddenly realised just how weird this situation was. Edward Masen was dead. There was no doubt about it. However, he was still alive? As Edward Cullen? This had made me wish I'd paid attention in Religious Education when everyone was discussing reincarnation. Sure I'd met two people who looked alike before. And that had been creepy too. But trust me- this was different. And I didn't know how it was different yet, but I knew.

I read the first and last entry of his diary. This actually gave me some clues. The diary begun with Edward Masen, and ended with Edward Cullen. So now I _knew_ that it was the same person. I tried to find the part that _begun_ with Edward Cullen, but he had just wrote in so many pages, and some of the entries took up around 7 pages. I didn't want to look as if I'd jumped out of his window or something, so I quickly ran out of the bathroom, put his journal back where I found it and ran down the stairs. Which was also a bad idea. I ran into someone. Carlisle.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologised. "I'm just looking for Edward, he's playing the piano." I explained. He smiled and muttered,

"Third door to your left." He said. I followed the music that I could all of a sudden hear. It was almost angelic. Just like Edward said, he was in the room third door to my left. He stopped playing when he heard my entrance.

"Hello." He smiled. I grinned and nodded my head, signalling that I had heard him. He scooted over on his piano bench and tapped it, motioning for me to sit there. I did.

"Do you play?" He asked.

"Hah. Me? No." I said. He grinned and placed my hands on some of his spotless white piano keys. He put his cold hands on top of mine.

"I can teach you." He said.

"Hm." I mumbled. I took my hands away from his, realising that this was my _dead_ best friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing my frown. I turned to him.

"Would you ever lie to me?" I asked. He grabbed my hands that were in my lap.

"Never." He said, strange thing was, he sounded sincere about his words. I took a deep breath.

"There's something, that I've been meaning to ask you." I said. He nodded.

"Okay, ask me." He said. I lowered my head and looked to the floor, then without moving my head back up I looked at him from under my lashes.

"I… My friend, who died. You're just so similar." I said. He looked at me the same, expecting something more, but there wasn't. This was the only way to explain it.

"Do you think it's possible for someone to be… brought back to life?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled, almost sympathetically.

"Bella, I know you miss your friend. And it's probably hard that you've met someone like him. But I don't think I'll ever mean as much to you as what this Edward Masen did. You're probably just shaken up about meeting someone so much like him." He said, he rubbed my upper arm and then turned back to his piano. I sighed. Maybe he was right.

"But, if you knew something about it, you would tell me… right?" I asked. He turned to me, smiled and nodded. I laughed.

"I'm probably just… being stupid." I laughed again. He chuckled.

"You have the right to ask, though." he admitted. I smiled at him.

"So, are you staying for dinner?" He asked me.

"Seriously? I have homework…" I said, looking around the room. He laughed.

"Bella, it's Friday. You don't need to do your homework until later on into the weekend." He said. I knew that, but it had became a routine for me, homework first, free-time later.

"Fine." I said. His face fell.

"You don't have to…" He trailed off, but I stopped him.

"No, I want to!"

"Good." He smirked and then got a dazed look on his face.

"Alice, Jasper and Rosalie are home." he announced. How did he know that? I hadn't heard any doors opening.

"Come on, you can meet them." He smiled, he got up and took my hand, I had gotten used to the cold now, but despite his frozen hand, I was getting all hot and sweaty. And nervous.

Edward had taken me into the kitchen again, where something seemed to be in the oven. Rosalie and Alice were even more beautiful up close. I got a shock when Alice hugged me, and it had felt cold, just as Edward's hand had. Rosalie never said anything, or done anything, she just stood there, looking away from me with her arms folded. Emmett was on the sofa with Esme and Carlisle, watching everything that was going on. And Jasper was by Alice's side.

"Hello Bella!" She grinned brightly. Wow, her teeth were enough to blind you.

"Hi." I said simply. Edward put his arm around my shoulders.

"Jasper, Rosalie, this is Bella. Bella, Jasper and Rosalie." He said. I nodded, I looked at Jasper.

"Hello." I said. He nodded stiffly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." He said, he looked to be keeping his distance from me. Rosalie's head snapped around to meet mine, and I was intimidated by her. She walked right up to me and I walked backwards, but Edward's steel chest stopped me. She held her hand out and said civilly,

"Bella," I smiled and took her hand. As predicted, she was as cold as the rest of them.

"Rosalie." I said in the same tone. She walked away and turned around, staring at the other side of the room again.

"Jasper is a vegetarian." Alice said brightly. I wondered why that was so special but smiled and nodded my head at it anyways. I stared curiously up at Edward's face as he stiffened behind me and said through grinded teeth,

"Alice,"

Her face was almost priceless.

"Oh, so she doesn't know yet?" She asked. Edward made a face at her, mostly signalling, 'Shut your mouth.'

"Haven't told me what?" I asked him. He looked down at me, then to Alice, and then back to me.

"I'll tell you later." He said. I looked back to the rest of his family.

"Bella do you know German?" Alice asked, still smiling. I muttered yes.

"Really?" She asked. I laughed.

"Yes. I chose it as a second subject at my old school." Esme smile at this too. Rosalie looked impressed.

"Okay, so what does Guten Tag mean?" She asked dumbly.

"Good day." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wie gehts?" She asked me. I had to help myself from grinning. I was almost fluent in German.

"Gut, danke. Sie?"

She looked at everyone and then laughed so loud, but it sounded like music, to be honest. I felt so different here, all of them were so beautiful and here was Bella just being totally plain. Also, they were all perfect at everything and I couldn't even walk in a straight line. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while, and then Emmett broke it.

"So, how did you and Bella get together?" He grinned like a madman. I stuttered, not knowing what to say and Edward answered as if he'd revised his answer.

"Simple. Boy asks girl out. Girl meets boys family." He said. Emmett's grin turned upside down, and then he grinned again.

"Come on, tell me the details Eddie." He said. Edward merely kept saying 'no.'

Emmett threw a pillow at him, and it had hit me.

"Wow, sorry Bella!" He said, looking frightened, I laughed, and then so did he.

"I like her!" He announced loudly, throwing his arms up in the air, then he dropped them by his side and kept smiling, despite the weird looks he got. Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Well, so do I." He said. There was another uncomfortable silence.

"I'm gonna show Bella some of the rooms in the house." Edward said, he pulled me away from the kitchen just like last time.

"Do you have any games?" I asked, completely bored. He smiled, that crooked smile.

"What would you like to play?" He asked.

"I don't know, anything is better than just talking." I admitted. He nodded, as if to agree with me.

"Let's play I spy." I grinned. He looked at me incredulously.

"What? I haven't played that since I was two years old." I said. I smiled for him, trying to convince him to play, then he sighed and led me up to his room again.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with B." he said, I sat on his sofa and folded my legs underneath me.

"Bella." I said. He grinned.

"Your turn." He said.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with B." I said. He looked around and his eyes landed on his bookcase.

"Bookcase?" He asked. That was my answer, but I'd keep him guessing until I found it was starting to get boring.

"Books?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Um. Bella?" He asked, although I think we both knew that wasn't the answer.

"Bracelet?"

"No."

"Blue?"

"No."

"Brown?"

"No.

"Black?"

"No."

"Bedroom door?"

"Ahhhh. No."

He sighed.

"Oh, wait." I said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I changed my answer." I announced.

"Oh, when, exactly did you change your answer?" He asked, grinning. I laughed.

"Ages ago." I said. His eyes widened but he laughed as well, then suddenly he jumped on top of me. I honestly thought that he was going to eat me, but he started to tickle me instead. I laughed almost instantly. I was honestly ticklish everywhere. Then after a minute he stopped, thank goodness, but still kind of hovered over me. He laughed again.

"Edward." I said, I tilted my head to the side, to get a better look at him. I didn't know who to look at him as, Edward Cullen, or Edward Masen. This was giving me a headache. He smiled.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Nothing." I said. He laughed and got up off of me, and somehow, this time I missed the feeling of his cold body.

"I'm sorry I was so rude, but I didn't ask. Do you want anything to drink?" He asked.

"Um, yes. What do you have?" I asked. I knew he'd come up with a list.

"Water, flavoured water, coke, sprite, lemonade, 7-up, Fanta, lucozade and bottled water." He said. I laughed. A list.

"Um, can I have bottled water?" I asked. He nodded.

"Don't human's like sugar?" He asked, as if he _wasn't_ human.

"Well, you're human, shouldn't you know the answer to that?" I asked. He grinned.

"Yeah but, what I meant was don't you want some sugar?" He asked. I looked at him with a straight face for a moment and then decided on something.

"Yeah. But I'm trying to lose weight." I said. He looked at my stomach, and I wrapped my arms around myself, so he couldn't see.

"You don't need to lose weight, you're perfect." He said. My grin faded away, I had never been called perfect.

"You think I'm perfect?" I whispered. He nodded, now with a serious face.

"But-But, I'm just Bella." I stuttered. He smiled and played with a lock of my hair.

"I know that." He said. I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

"But-" I opened my mouth again. "I'm just Bella, I'm so plain. And not as nice as I could be." I said. He frowned.

"You're not plain, Bella. You're interesting. And you are nice. Nicer than nice." He added. I looked down, but he lifted my head back up.

"What makes you think you're plain?" He asked.

"I have boring brown hair, and boring brown eyes, and my face isn't as pretty as it could be, I don't wear make-up, I'm not that girly…" I listed. He frowned again.

"Bella, you don't need make-up, you're face is pretty." He said. I looked away suddenly embarrassed that he was even looking at me.

"Bella…" He said, shaking his head. I turned around sharply.

"Look at you! Why are you even interested in me? You have nice hair, and nice eyes and a lot of girls would kill to be with you, so why are you with me?" I asked.

"Because I like you." He said. I huffed.

"Bella, please." He said. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I welcomed his cold skin eagerly.

"You still want that drink?" He asked me. I nodded. He kissed my forehead so gently, like I'd break in his arms and then walked out of his room once more.

"Come on then, Princess." he smiled. I stopped.

"Wait, what?" I asked. He had no excuses this time.

"What?" He asked, trying to act innocent.

"Princess?" I asked.

"Um, a nickname?" He asked. I frowned at him.

"Tell me the truth, Edward. Tell me why you really called me Princess. Have you ever called me it before?" I questioned. He took a deep breath.

"I-"

"Your eyes just changed colour!" I shouted pointing to them. They had just gone from black to golden again. Like they had in biology.

"Bella, listen." Edward said, reaching out to grab my hand, but I walked away from him.

"Don't come near me!" I shouted. He stopped and lowered his arm.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was going to say next.

"I know who you are."

* * *

Well, that was pretty dramatic. Any mistakes, guys. (: ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I sat in Charlie's car, staring out of the window. The conversation between Edward and I hadn't gone as planned. Someone had walked in on us and we had tried our best not to look involved in an argument, but Edward gave me a look as if to say 'We'll discuss this later.'

I didn't know when 'later' would be. It could be later on in the day, or later on in the week. Maybe even later on in the year. I couldn't wait that long for an explanation… It would drive me crazy. I decided to search this stuff up on the internet when I got home. But I doubted that I'd get the _real _answer. The only person who knows the truth is Edward. Whether he's Edward Cullen or Edward Masen.

I typed some things into Google, but all that came up were lyrics to some songs and things about health patients. This was starting to frustrate me, and then there was one that caught my interest. Vampires. They were a myth though, there was no doubt about it. I didn't dare waste my time on nonsense, nor did I give it a second thought. I was going to hang out with Jacob today. I hadn't seen him in forever, and I missed him, I bet he'd be all grown up though, and I wouldn't even notice him. But nevertheless, I'd ask him for his opinion on this subject.

* * *

"Bella!"

I ran down the stairs, hearing my dad shout on me, he was standing at the front door, and a man in a wheelchair and a boy around 16 or 17 were standing outside. I noticed one of them as Jacob. His hair had grown, but he still had the same face, so luckily, I recognised him immediately.

"Bella, hey!" Jacob called. I grinned and walked to him, and my Dad wheeled Billy into the living room, most likely to watch some sports on the flat screen.

"So, how have you been?" I asked, giving him an awkward, one-armed hug. He laughed, his accent thick.

"Good. You?" He asked.

"I've been… good." I answered, I laughed again, mostly at this uncomfortable situation.

"So, do you go to Forks High school? I've never seen you there." I said. He shook his head.

"Nah. That's your new school though, right?" He asked me, and we began to walk along the path and into the woods.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Hm. Made any friends yet? Don't tell me you hang around with total bitches or nerds or something, please tell me that you're in-between all of that." He laughed.

"No, I hang with some normal people." He laughed, and then I added, "And some abnormal people."

"Really? Who's abnormal? Maybe I know them." He grinned. His teeth were sparkly white compared to his tanned, flawless skin.

"Hm. The Cullen's are strange." I said, folding my arms. ]

"You hang with the Cullen's?" He laughed so loud that it echoed in the forest.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's right with them?" He asked, I turned away. So he had a point, they were a little off.

"Seriously. What makes them so… different?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You tell me. I haven't seen them in a while. Tell me, are they still as cold as ice?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. What is with that? I mean, do they have like a health problem or something? All of them have it." I said. Jacob put his hands in his pockets.

"Ask them." He said. I frowned.

"I did. But we keep getting interrupted." I explained. He turned to me.

"Who are you closest to out of them?" He asked.

"Edward." I said. He laughed again. Louder.

"Ah. Edward. Probably trying to get a girlfriend since he's been alone all this time." He said.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Edward's never been able to settle down with a woman. And he's jealous of the company that his adopted brothers and sisters have." Jacob said. I blinked.

"Oh. Did you notice that his eyes change… shade?" I asked, not wanting to give away all of my information.

"Don't you mean colour? Black, to red, to orange, to yellow, to gold?" He asked. I nodded. He laughed again, as if he thought Edward was pathetic.

"What excuse did he use?" He asked.

"Eye contacts." I said. What was it with all the secrecy these days?

"Everyone believes that one." Jacob said, shaking his head.

"Jacob, what's wrong with him? Is he ill?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say he's ill." Jacob said, grinning. "_Sick_. Yes. But not ill."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Edward's is a strange boy. Let's leave it at that. I'll leave it to you to find out the rest." He said. I stopped, and Jacob turned to face me.

"Are you serious? No! I don't have enough evidence to find out what he really has." I said.

"Or is." Jacob said, with a smirk.

"So, he is something?" I asked. Jacob nodded.

"Now, I've told you too much, and I'm spoiling the fun." Jacob sid, heading back to my house, I followed him silently.

* * *

Monday morning. I missed a lie in. But I had a double period of biology today. So I was quite determined. To find out some answers, that is.

I threw on a pair of shorts with leggings underneath and some warm boots, then a simple blue shirt. My hair was the same as it always was, brown, and boring. I headed out, and decided to walk to school today, it wasn't long, it would give me time to think and I could listen to my iPod.

Half way there Mike had pulled up on the side of the road, frightening me. I didn't even know he could drive. He asked if I'd wanted a lift, and not wanting to be rude, I accepted. It was much warmer in his car anyways.

"So, I saw you get into Edward Cullen's car on Friday after school." He said, obviously trying to act nonchalant about it. I nodded.

"Um, yes. I needed help with some homework." I said. He laughed.

"Well I could have helped you." He said.

"Oh really, you know German?" I asked, he looked at me, shocked.

"Oh. No I thought you meant about biology. And we don't have German in this school." He added confusedly.

"Hm, no. You don't But I had a German essay to hand into my old school, and I needed help with… Word order. I posted it to my mom. She's going to hand it in." I said. Mike turned to me, and I wished he'd keep his eyes on the road.

"But you don't go to that school anymore. Why would they care?" He asked. I relaxed as his eyes were on the road again.

"Um. My teacher. He wanted to use it as an example for younger people, and he asked me to write it. I couldn't let him down." I said. He nodded.

"So, you and Jessica?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He laughed.

"No." He said flatly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, I'm into someone else." He grinned. As if it was a secret. Mike, everyone knew.

"Oh, who?" I asked.

"So, how would you feel about coming to prom?" He asked. I laughed inside my head. Me? Dancing? Dress? Not a good combination.

"Heh. No." I said, just as he'd answered my question about Jessica.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm going out of town that week." I said, that wasn't the truth of course, but the truth he wasn't really entitled to.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Um. Going back to Phoenix. To set some dates with my mom." I lied. We pulled into a space in the school Car park and I got out quickly.

"But your mom isn't in Phoenix." he said. How did he know?

"How do you know?" I asked, repeating my thoughts.

"Everyone knows, apparently you told Cullen." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Talk of the Devil." He said, nodding behind me, to where Edward was standing. He looked like a… Never mind.

"Um, yeah. I'm gonna go revise for our Spanish verbs." I said, and walked away, ignoring his calls for me. I bumped into Edward Cullen on the way. Not that I was complaining about that though.

"You take Spanish?" He asked me. I looked up, today, his eyes were golden.

"Yes." I said, I tried to move around him, but he grabbed me, and walked with me.

"Speak to me in Spanish." He said. I blushed and shook my head, stuttering. Stupid Bella!

"Hah- Uhh… No." I said.

"Are you not very good at Spanish?" He asked with a grin.

"I-Yes. I mean no. I'm in the top class. So I-I guess." I said. He smiled.

"And you know German too. So you're bilingual?" He asked. I nodded.

"Is it difficult?" He asked.

"What? German or Spanish?" I asked.

"None of those. To learn two languages at the same time. Is it difficult? Confusing, perhaps?" He asked.

"No. Not really. I mean, sometimes you get mixed up but not usually." I blabbed.

"Which is your favourite?" He asked.

"German." I said, straight away.

"Now, Miss Herron wouldn't like to hear that would she?" He asked, still smirking.

"Probably not." I said. We were in the school now, and it looked like he was walking me to class. We got weird looks off of some people, and I heard the occasional 'Is that Bella Swan? The new girl?'

"Adiós." He said, walking away from me. I shook my head and sighed softly. I just wanted to know the truth.

Spanish was fun. It had made my day so far. I had gotten full marks on a vocabulary test, something my mom and dad would be proud of, and we played games, considering it was nearing the Christmas holidays. Art was fun too, we were allowed to eat in class, and could listen to our iPod's, an opportunity I had to take.

Maths passed by slowly. I didn't like my teacher, she made me feel stupid, and acted strange, she was not as fun as the other teachers and always picked on me to answer questions. Which I always got wrong. I had asked her for some help, and she said she'd help me, but she didn't, so I had to ask a classroom assistant, who wasn't much better I decided. Overall, I still didn't understand Factorising. And I hated it.

It was fifth period, and I had biology next. This lesson seemed to go by so slowly it almost killed me. P.e, something I was also not very good at. We were playing hockey, which was a bad grouping for someone who was so uncoordinated it was unbelievable. I tripped three times, once over my hockey stick, once over someone else's hockey stick and once over thin air. My teacher just laughed, despite the fact that I had bruised knees now, which by the way, were hurting badly. I was so glad when she blew the whistle and told us to change, that I tripped over the stairs.

Once I had reached the biology door I took some deep breaths, knowing that I'd need them. When I walked in I rolled my eyes at the fact that I'd been so dramatic about preparing myself for him, and he wasn't even here yet. I sat down and looked curiously at the silver tray in front of us, with two sharp looking objects, two pairs of scissors and some tweezers. Also there were safety goggles, rubber gloves and what I guessed to be those papery aprons that were recyclable. Ignoring my curiosity for the moment, I sat down and waited for Edward. I didn't have to wait for long.

All the girls turned their heads as he walked into the classroom, me included. I don't think anybody could help but stare, but he kept looking at me, until he sat down. He never even said hello, he picked up some gloves and an apron, as well as some safety goggles and shoved them on. He chucked my things at me and then turned to me, looking like a geek.

"How do I look?" He smiled. I laughed.

"Well, you just need braces and you'll do good." I said, smiling.

"Wow." He said. "That's hurtful. Do you really think my teeth are wonky?"

Did I think his teeth were wonky? God no. I thought my teeth were straight, and next to his mine _did_ look wonky.

"No." I grinned. I didn't really hear what the teacher was saying, and I didn't pay attention either. I put on my lab apron the wrong way and Edward had to help me, laughing as he did so. But thankfully I got the gloves and the goggles on myself. I had the goggles on my forehead so I could see right now and so did most people in the class. I was laughing with Edward when suddenly Mr. Banner threw something bloody and red and disgusting into our tray, everyone must have noticed as I stared at the object. _Now_ I paid attention.

"Today. We're going to be dissecting a sheep's heart." He said, happily. He sounded excited, but I could feel the bile rising up my throat, I felt my hands shaking as I stared at what had probably been pulled out of an innocent animal. After this, I was definitely going vegetarian, just like Jasper. Hey! Now we actually have something in common…

I looked at the heart that claimed to belong to a sheep and just imagined it beating, I swallowed and pushed my hair back out of my face. I wouldn't be able to do this, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to do this, but I didn't know why I hadn't said something yet. Edward picked up one of the sharp blades and slowly cut through a part of it, he still hadn't put his goggles down on his eyes, if blood squirted out and poked him in the eye, I would laugh. That thought was quickly dispelled as I concentrated on the flesh of a heart. Again, I had to swallow, but the bile rose up faster this time and I doubled myself over, my hands plastered to my mouth, most likely resembling Edward the first time I'd seen him. I started to feel dizzy and quickly launched myself over to the bin, where I was sick. I faintly heard Mr. Banner's voice saying,

"Oh, it seems it's gotten too much for Bella."

No shit, Sherlock.

I heard Edward's voice over everyone else's, I guessed that was because he was right next to me, circling my back with his palm. I welcomed the coldness of his hand, I was sweating.

Next thing I knew I was out in the school corridor, with Edward watching me. I slid down the wall and placed my cheek to the cold, dirty floor of the wall. Edward pulled me up to lean back on the wall and crouched down in front of me, he placed both of his hands on my cheeks, this I was thankful for. He whispered my name softly and tried to pull his hands away, but I tugged them back and placed one on my forehead. I leaned onto it, ready to fall asleep. He laughed and picked me up, carrying me to the medical room. Well what do you know? Edward has to be the one who has to take me to the medical room after all.

I don't remember anything that happened after that.

I woke up in a pale bed, this was not mine. I yawned and looked at the walls, they were all spotless as well. There was only one place that was this clean.

_Edward's House._

_

* * *

Aloha Guys! How did you like this chapter? Tell me if I've made any mistakes! And Thank you So Much for all the great reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And you have no idea, how _tempted_ I am, to make the next chapter and upload it tonight. I should really make up for the last chapter, it was really boring.

* * *

"You're awake." Edward said, walking into the room, he looked awfully serious about something. I sat up, leaned against the headboard and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked, he sat on the edge of the bed that I was occupying.

"We were dissecting a sheep heart. You fainted." He said. I laughed.

"Oh." I said.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked me.

"Uh, do you have anything that isn't meat?" I asked, laughing. He chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're going all vegetarian." He said, slapping his hands on his thighs.

"Oh yes, I am." I said, nodding. He laughed.

"I'm actually not hungry." I said. Suddenly feeling cold I snuggled back up into his bed.

"Hm." He said, he looked away and frowned, as if trying to hear something carefully, then got up and walked out of the room muttering,

"I'll be back in a minute."

Then Alice danced through the door gracefully. She walked up to me and took Edward's place on the bed.

"Hi Bella." She said brightly, blinding me once more with her super white teeth.

"Hi." I said.

"What exactly has Edward told you about us?" She asked, I looked at her confusedly, but answered, "Nothing," anyway.

"I thought that, my visions haven't been so accurate lately." She said, massaging her temples and shaking her head. I frowned. Wow, she could see the future?

"You have visions?" I asked, wide eyed. She nodded enthusiastically. It was rather adorable.

"So, you… can you see my future?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. She laughed.

"Oh no, silly Bella. My visions are subjective-"

"Alice, out!" Edward shouted, suddenly appearing at the doorway. Alice looked at me innocently and then walked out slowly. Edward sat on the bed again.

"I'm sorry about her." He said, pulling a disgusted face.

"There's nothing wrong with her." I said, standing up for Alice. He looked surprised at me. I shook my head out of habit.

"Just because she can see the future doesn't mean that she's a total weirdo or something. She's normal, like the rest of us." I said, Edward looked pained.

"What is it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I know that there's nothing wrong with her. There's an explanation for Alice's sixth sense. But I can't tell you yet. It's not the right time." He said.

"Well, when is the right time?" I asked.

"When you know enough and can't take it anymore." He said. I frowned, what did that even mean?

"I know enough. And I'm desperate to know." I said, almost begging.

"What do you know?" He asked, with a smirk, as if he underestimated me.

"Your eyes change colour, you are so cold, you've been alone all this time, and don't think I've not noticed the way you talk. It's very proper. Your whole family's skin is ice cold. You're just so perfect in every way, so graceful. And sometimes you let some things slip. It's like I have the outside pieces of a jigsaw. I just need the middle." I said. "There's a big whole in the middle of it that needs filled."

"I like how you compared it to a jigsaw." He laughed.

"I'm being serious. It's starting to scare me. I mean… You could have some serious illness that's contagious or something…" I said. He leaned closer to me and whispered.

"What if I don't _have_ something? What if I _am_ something?" He asked.

"That's exactly what Jake implied." I said. He pulled back straight away.

"Who is Jake?" He asked.

"He's my friend. He knows you, and he says that you're sick, but not ill. How does that come about?" I asked. He looked away, totally ignoring my question.

"And where does this 'Jake' live?" He asked.

"La Push." I said. His head flipped around to stare at me again.

"Stay away from him." He ordered. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"What? You can't just tell me what to do!" I shouted. His voice got deeper and quieter.

"You don't know how much power I have over you." He said. I laughed.

"You have no power what so ever over me." I said. I tore his bed sheets off of me and walked over to the other side of the room quickly to get my shoes, banging my feet against the floor to make my point was my intention. I put on my converse and while I was tying up the laces he was by my side.

"Don't underestimate me, Bella." He said. I looked at him, exasperated and sighed.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would just tell me what you are, and what you're hiding!" I said. Ha, take that!

"You know I can't tell you." He said, shaking his head.

"Well, if you won't tell me then I want nothing to do with you." I said, I really couldn't do this, he just wasn't cooperative at all.

"I'm dangerous." He said. I turned around swiftly.

"That doesn't give me any answers!" I said, I pulled my coat on, which had been hanging on a hook on the door.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." He said, standing still in the room. I looked at him one last time before answering,

"Forget about it. If you're not willing to tell then I have no interest in you, and I don't want to know." I said. I was stubborn, maybe this would at least make him come running to me, rather than the other way around. I walked out of his house, ignoring the weird stares that I got from the other members of his family and walked away to my own house, which was hard since his house was in the middle of the woods. I looked around and sighed, then I got my phone out of my pocket and called my dad. He answered after a few rings. I turned to Edward's house as I spoke to him, focusing on Edward, who was looking at me, still with that pained stare through the window.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah Dad, I hope you're not busy, but I took a walk around the woods and now I'm lost, do you mind coming to get me?" I asked. I heard his keys jingling in the background and then the car starting.

"Sure Bells, want to describe where you are to me?" He asked.

"Um, it's very green and it's got a big house next to it, it's white and has some brown on it. I see a road, but I don't want to follow it incase I come across a run over deer or something." I said.

"Okay, I know where ya are kid. Just stay there." He said and hung up. I turned around and looked back at his house, not actually remembering when I had turned around during that conversation, but as I looked, and expected to see Edward watching me, he wasn't there.

* * *

My dad had came and got me a few minutes after he said he would. Billy and Jacob were still here, but Jacob was working on an old looking motorbike, so I didn't want to disturb him. I quickly went up to my room again and went onto my laptop. I typed in everything that I knew again.

This time all that came up were things about cold sores. Are cold sores dangerous? Well, I'm not a doctor, I wouldn't actually know the answer to that, but none of this helped. What was cold skinned, dangerous and had eyes that could change colour? It made no sense. There was no conclusion. I decided I'd just have to ask Jacob.

* * *

"Hey. What else do you know about the Cullen's?" I asked bluntly, Jake looked up with a grin.

"You still on about that?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." I said simply. He laughed.

"Well, there's not much else I can tell you. The rest are just rumours." He said, shrugging his broad, naked shoulders.

"Well, what are the rumours?" I asked. He started listing some.

"Well, they've never been seen out in the sunlight, everyone says that their parents take them out to hike and stuff. And apparently the small one can see the future and they never eat." He said. Then it clicked. I had never seen them eating or blinking.

"What about the way that they speak? What do you have to say about that?" I asked, handing Jake a spanner that he couldn't reach.

"Yeah. It's old-fashioned isn't it? Using words like 'utterly' and 'absurd,'" He said.

"Yeah. Do you think that's just what they speak like, or is there some other explanation?" I asked. He polished his bike off with a dirty cloth and then threw it back into a red tool box.

"I don't know. I suggest though, that if you really want to know the truth you just gotta ask him." He said.

"He mentioned something else." I said. Jacob raised his eyebrows as if to say 'go on.'

"He told me to stay away from you, and then said that he was dangerous." I said, folding my arms from the coldness. Jake barked a laugh.

"He is dangerous. But I'm not. So don't stay away from me."

"I wasn't planning on it." I said.

"How is he dangerous?" I asked.

"Well. This is probably the biggest, most obvious clue that you'll ever get, but, he could snap you like a twig." I looked down at my stomach, offended that maybe I looked a little skinnier than usual. "He could kill you with his bare hands." He said. My face twisted into something unattractive probably. If this guy could kill me then why hadn't he already?

"How can he kill me with his bare hands?" I asked. Jacob laughed.

"I told you Bella, it's just a rumour. But, nobody really knows if it's true." He said.

"Hm." I said. Then I walked away.

"Thanks Jake."

I walked back up to my laptop, and bit my lip. I could find the answer out right now, the idea that Jacob just gave me could complete the jigsaw. With sweaty, shaking hands I typed in my clues.

_'COLD-SKINNED_

_EYES THAT CHANGE COLOUR_

_DANGEROUS_

_NEVER BLINKS_

_NEVER EATS_

_COULD KILL ONE WITH BARE HANDS.'_

At first I typed them all in together, all that came up was some disclaimer. Then, I typed them all in separately. These were my answers.

_'__COLD SKINNED - HOT BLOODED._

_EYES THAT CHANGE COLOUR - WITH YOUR MOOD_

_DANGEROUS - LYRICS TO A SONG_

_NEVER BLINKS - CAMERA'S_

_NEVER EATS - ANOREXIA_

_COULD KILL ONE WITH BARE HANDS - MARTIAL ARTS.'_

I sighed. I had got my hopes up, and for what? A load of nonsense. I laid face down on my bed, smothering my face with my silky purple pillows and screamed out in frustration. Then I flopped around and lay on my back.

"Please, anybody. If Edward Cullen is Edward Masen then just give me a sign." I said, squeezing my eyes shut. I jumped out of my skin and my heart raced when someone had knocked my window. Could that have been a sign?

(I so badly wanted to end the chapter here, but interested myself so much, and convinced myself that you guys deserved a good read.)

I walked up to my window steadily, preparing myself for any Squirrel's or anything that would jump out at me. I pulled the curtains apart quickly and stared dumbfounded at what was right in front of me. Edward Cullen on a tree. I frowned and shook my head. Immature. He had almost gave me a heart attack. I opened my window, making sure to look frustrated, and to yank the window open instead of gently opening it so he would get the point. He jumped into my bedroom gracefully and I folded my arms.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said immediately.

I simply stared. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"You really don't want to know the truth anyways." He said. My mouth opened, and I couldn't resist but answering back.

"If I didn't want to know the truth then do you think that I'd put so much effort into trying to find out?" I asked. He looked around my room, at some of the pictures on my wall and then back at me.

"Well maybe you do want to know. But when you do know you'll wish you hadn't even got involved with me." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off, "There's no turning back now." He said. This scared me. He wasn't going to let me out of his sight, was he? Wow, what a protective idiot. I mean hello. I'm not 5 years old anymore.

"You are so strange. You just- You infuriate me… so much. You just… You're so confusing." I stuttered. He nodded.

"I know." He said. I took his hand, curious to see if I'd just imagined the cold, but there it was again, colder than ice. I dropped my his hand and looked over to the computer, trying not to make contact when I was speaking when I noticed that my clues were on a piece of paper and on the desktop. I slowly moved over to it, not trying to make him suspicious, but he seemed to have noticed, and at an inhuman speed zoomed past me and grabbed the notebook. I tried to grab it off of him, but he was so tall and held it out of my reach. My cheeks went cherry red and I felt so guilty that I thought I was going to cry. I had even jumped up on the bed to try and reach it from there, but he still held it away from me, I jumped onto his back to see if he'd at least get shocked from the act and throw it down. He never. And he read it.

"You searched up some stuff about me?" He asked. I hid my face into his neck, more embarrassed than I'd ever been in my life. But then he laughed. He found this situation amusing?

"You mean you actually want to know that bad?" He asked. I jumped off of his back and stood in front of him.

"Yes. I do want to know. That bad. Won't you just tell me?" I asked. He held me in an uncomfortable stare for a long time and then answered, setting the paper down softly onto my desk.

"I promise. That tonight, I'll leave you the answer, on that notebook." He said. I looked at it. Would he really? Was he just trying to calm me down for the next hour? Was it just to get me off of his back?

"I promise I will. I swear." He said. I nodded, holding my lower lip between my teeth. Would I really know the answer by tonight?

* * *

I had sat like a little girl waiting for Santa to come down the chimney on Christmas Eve. I sat on my bed, with the notebook and a pencil in front of me, hoping that it would just magically appear on paper. Maybe it _was_ like Christmas and I had to go to sleep first. I sighed and got up, the first time I'd got up in around 2 or 3 hours and went into the bathroom to change.

I wore my favourite pyjamas, big fluffy bed socks, ankle length pyjama bottoms with pink butterflies on white cloth and a simple white tank top. I tucked the bottom of my pyjama bottoms into my socks. I was Bella Swan. You know I had a tendency to trip over things? You might think it's stupid, I think it's a pre-caution. I brushed my teeth and my hair and then went back into my room. I sighed heavily and ran out of the room, slamming the door when I had realised that he hadn't kept to his promise. I'd be confronting him about that.

I went downstairs and chatted with Jacob, I decided not to pester him about Edward, he'd probably be sick of it by now, instead we chatted about what we had done in the past five years and caught up a little bit. I had to admit, Jacob was a really handsome guy. I betted that he already had a girlfriend that he hadn't mentioned yet, or that all the girls were dying for him. His long black hair wasn't tangled or greasy, but was shiny and looked soft to the touch. His tanned skin made me jealous, and his dark brown eyes just looked like mine, but of course, his looked more interesting. I didn't have a crush on him. I was comfortable with him, and loved him like a brother.

Watching Billy and my Dad run around like 10 years olds was amusing. They used funny phrases like 'Yeah, you're the bomb dude.' and 'I'm down with the kids.' This made Jacob and I laugh, and overall, we had a fun night. I was still laughing breathlessly as I walked into my room, but then I'd saw the notebook on the bed, with the pencil rocking back and forth on it, I had definitely left the pencil at the side and once more my heart raced, my window was opened, and the curtains were swaying due to the soft breeze of the wind. I could feel something watching me. I took in a shaky breath and prepared myself to be disappointed.

But that wasn't the case. That wasn't the case at all.

Written delicately, elegantly and beautifully on my notebook was the one simple word that completed the jigsaw. Everything made sense now because of that one word. This one word, gave me many, many emotions. That one word was,

_Vampire._

_

* * *

_

Hm. Again, I gotta say. I'm so tempted to write the next chapter and post it up tonight. Anyways, I have something to ask!

As it is Friday the thirteenth, who had something bad happen to them today? And what was it?

I'm a clumsy person, I always lose things and I'm really dumb. Today I slid, I don't usually slide, or fall! I usually just trip, but like, I'm able to stop myself from falling? if you get me, and today I slid and fell on the ground. I took my friend with me you know... Because I grabbed her and she fell too. It was pretty funny. Now,. who wants to hear a creepy story?

Read if you do:

A girl in my English class was in her mum's car whilst coming to school, and she had just finished telling her mum that today was Friday the 13th and that something bad was bound to happen to them, and then her mum and her got into a car crash! Her mum had a stroke in the car and she wasn't allowed into the ambulance with her mum because she's under 16. She came into English 30 minutes late and got into trouble. How sad is that? Also, my friend's dad had a heart-attack and is on life support. I'm not sure if I'm superstitious but I thought it was super creepy.

Anyway, everyone is welcome to share Friday the 13th stories, if they want to. :)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I slapped my hands over my mouth, not knowing what to believe at all. This could be a joke; but Edward didn't seem to be one who made jokes like this. I heard my breathing, it was erratic. Slowly I took my hands away and touched the delicate writing, it could be so real, it was possible. But it was so _false_ as well. I jumped and spun around as Edward jumped through my window, still as graceful as ever. I looked at him, and there was no sign of humour on his face, he was totally serious. I was in my room with a _Vampire_.

"You're a…." I couldn't say the word. He nodded.

"Oh my god." I said, I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. He touched my shoulder gently, now I understood that he _could_ snap me beneath his fingers. But I didn't believe he would, if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it long ago. He chuckled breathlessly.

"Let's talk about this." He said. I nodded and sat beside him on my bed. Things were silent for a while until I started to ask questions that had been floating around my head since I had first saw him in our biology class.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 17, physically. But I'm 108." He said. My mouth fell open. Seriously?

"Wow. Will you ever look older?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"You drink blood, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes. But I only hunt animals. I don't drink human blood." He said. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I'd been holding.

"Wow, this is just… so surreal." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, it's a lot for a human to take in." He smirked.

"So you… Explain it to me. Everything." I said. He nodded.

"I was- Maybe I shouldn't tell you the beginning." He said. I nodded, thinking it was maybe too painful for him.

"Well, I had just been changed and I was welcomed into a family, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. Alice and I were alone, and for some time everyone thought that Alice and I would become a thing, but then it became almost impossible, I knew somehow that I was destined to be alone, and Alice. She could see the future, so she knew that she had to wait for someone and she did. Then Jasper came along, and they got together. I've been alone for 108 years." He said. I felt sorry for him, having to be alone all of this time.

"So, why don't you tell me the beginning? Is it painful?" I asked. I shifted myself to sit cross-legged on my bed in front of him.

"It's not painful for me. It could be painful for someone else, though." He said.

"Why? Was someone involved?" I asked.

"Well, yes. Kind of. Carlisle changed me, it was hard for him to stop, to reject human blood… not many of us have the control to do that." He said.

"But, isn't it easy? Don't you just have to pour your venom into their veins?" I asked.

"No." He smirked. "When we taste human blood, it's irresistible. Like a human with chocolate. I remember how much I loved that, now it tastes like dirt." He said. So that's why he never ate.

"You're eye colour?" I asked.

"Oh, When they're black it means I'm satisfied and not hungry. When they're golden it means that I can hold back, but I'm kind of hungry. And if you ever see them red then don't come near me, don't come near me at all." He said.

"Why not?" I asked, curiously.

"If they're red it means I'll eat anything. Even a human. I won't be able to stop myself." He said. I nodded.

"Do you want to know something interesting?" He asked. I nodded enthusiastically.

"I sparkle in the sun." He said. I lifted my eyebrows.

"Wow. That's… interesting." I said. We both laughed.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"My skin is actually a kind of crystal. And it reflects sunlight." He said, grinning.

"Oh. Well, can you show me sometime?" I asked.

"Of course." He agreed.

"Any more questions?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just one. Did Carlisle just change you… because he felt like it? Or did you ask… or something?" I asked.

"No. Carlisle would never change someone who had a choice. I was dying. And it was either death or… this." He said. I noticed that his eyes were golden. Maybe I should recommend some deer for a laugh? Right at this moment, Topaz now became my favourite stone.

"So… What else is there… show me how you could kill someone with your bare hands." I said. He chuckled.

"Show you?" He asked, reaching for me. I immediately backed away.

"No, I mean tell me." I said quickly. He smiled.

"I wouldn't hurt you." He said, looking at me from beneath his lashes.

"I know." I smiled.

"Well, I'm _very_ strong." He said, nodding with a grin. I raised my eyes.

"Well, how strong are you?" I asked.

"Extremely." He said. I took that as an appropriate answer.

"Anything else?" He asked. I shook my head. Well, nothing that I could think of yet.

"Wait!" I said quickly.

"What were you dying of?" I asked. He thought for a minute and then looked down.

"I'm not sure I can tell you that." He said. I laughed.

"Come on, you've told me everything. What can be worse than telling me that you're a vampire?" I asked. He laughed.

"This." He said with a sudden serious face. I nodded.

"Will you tell me one day?" I asked. He nodded.

"Get your coat." He said, suddenly jumping up bed excitedly.

"But I'm in my pyjamas, and it's late at night!" I said, standing up I gestured to the window with a wave of my hand. He shrugged.

"It'll be good fun." He said. I 'hmphed' and grabbed my coat, wrapping it around my body.

"Wait, what about my dad? I can't go out the front door. He'll see me." I said. Edward turned around to face me.

"We'll go out the window." He said. I sighed.

"Get on my back." He said. I walked over and stood on my bed, then I wrapped my legs and arms around him and he took off out of my bedroom window in a fast pace. I didn't know what was happening, my eyes were blurred but I could feel us moving. All I saw was colours, and I didn't feel like he was going to drop me, suddenly he stopped and I wiped my eyes, we were in the middle of a forest, at night time. He ran over to a spot and then fell backwards, I walked over slowly, my legs felt like jelly. I lay down beside him.

"It's beautiful." I said. I looked at the stars, everyone always said that the stars were pretty at night. But that was almost an insult. It was _beautiful_. Truly exhilarating. It almost took your breath away at how the sky wasn't black, but a very, very deep navy blue with stars dotted along it. The stars were bright white, and there was no moon. I didn't think I'd seen anything this perfect and peaceful in my life, until I looked to my right, to where Edward was studying me.

"So, how did you find this place?" I asked. He looked back up at the stars.

"I was running looking for something to hunt when I came across a small family of deer, and it just looked really beautiful. I stayed and watched them, without hunting them, for hours until they finally hopped away. That's when I lay here, just thinking about stuff, until it got dark and I found out how beautiful the stars looked at night." He finished. A reasonable story.

"Wow. And you were able to watch them, without eating?" I asked, impressed. He had some control over himself, he had.

"Yes. I didn't want to ruin something so stunning." He said. I smiled and then he hopped up, he took off his jacket and placed it on the cool grass beside us. I reached for his hands and he pulled me up easily, with no problem at all. Then, he put my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. He started swaying slowly.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're dancing." He said simply, and then he spun me, and pulled me back to him.

"I don't dance." I said, but despite my complaint, we kept dancing.

"Well, you are dancing right now." He said smugly. I giggled.

"I mean I don't usually dance. I'm pretty clumsy." I said, shaking my head. He leaned closer to me.

"Well, I'll always catch you when you fall." He said. Then he pulled away.

"I better get you home." He said.

"But, we've only been here for five minutes." I said. He chuckled.

"You have school tomorrow." He said. Then he corrected himself. "We have school tomorrow."

"I know but… I wish I could just stay here forever." I said, looking back up at the stars. Then I walked towards him.

"I'm really glad you told me." I said, stopping in front of him.

"So, you're not afraid?" He asked. I hadn't even noticed that actually. This guy could kill me, and I wasn't frightened.

"No. I know that you won't hurt me. I have no reason to be scared." I said. He nodded.

"I waited so long for you." He said.

"I know, but I'm here now." I said, hugging him. Then I remembered something.

"Why did you really slap your hand over your mouth when we first met?" I asked curiously. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you know how amazing you smell?" He said. I looked up at him incredulously.

"I smell?" I asked.

"You smell. ." He said.

"How good?" I asked.

"Too much good." He said. I laughed and smelled him.

"Hm, you smell good too." I joked.

"Why thank you." He said.

* * *

I woke up having had the best sleep of my life. Edward and I had stayed out quite late and had fun. I remembered falling asleep in his car and then he obviously took me home. Charlie hadn't noticed I was out as he fell asleep on the sofa. He wasn't here right now, which kind of disappointed me, but then I felt almost overly excited as I realised that I had school with him today.

I shoved on a simple lilac, three-quarter length tee and some jeans. Then I wore my new boots that my Dad had bought me for the cold. They were really fluffy, and so I appreciated them an immense amount. I brushed my teeth and had my breakfast and then I headed out. Edward's silver Volvo was parked in front of my house, with him leaning against it. I laughed and then ran up to him, giving him a hug. He smiled and kissed me cheek.

"Well hello there." He said.

"Hey." I replied. Edward opened the car door for me and I hopped in.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and he drove off.

The drive to school was quite quiet, I was still tired, and Edward was probably concentrating on driving. I still wondered why Edward was changed by Carlisle, but I didn't push my luck, as I was lucky enough to have even found out that he was a vampire, never mind _why_ he was a vampire. I heard Jessica was going out with Mike now, apparently he had gotten tired of her trying to seduce him and he just gave in. Poor guy. Prom was soon, and so later on in the week I was going to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela to find some dresses. Although I wasn't going to Prom. I was just going to comment.

"Hi Bella! How'd you score a date with a Cullen?" Jessica asked as I walked into registration with Edward's arm around me.

"Um…" I didn't even try to answer her, I knew she was jealous.

"Actually I asked her out." Edward smirked. Jessica scoffed.

"I mean, no offence Bella. But Edward there are hotter girls in this school." She asked.

"Like you?" He asked, sitting on a chair with me in his lap.

"Well, duh." She laughed. He chuckled.

"My god, you're thick." He muttered, for my ears only, I laughed, thinking it would piss of Jessica. It did.

"You know that is just not something that I want to see in the morning. You two, like… making it. It's pathetic." Jessica said, looking away from us. Edward laughed out loud.

"It's only pathetic because Mike won't make out with you." Edward said. I knew he was trying to act like a normal teenaged guy, and let's face it, that's probably what a teenage guy would say.

"Mike would make out with me! He's just a little scared because-"

"Because you might eat him?" Edward suggested. She put a hand on her hip.

"No because he has some competition to get me." She said. Edward and I laughed and then Jessica walked away, miffed.

"What she said isn't true." Edward said into my ear. I looked at him.

"What isn't true?"

"That there is someone more beautiful than you." Edward said smugly. I laughed, and probably went red in the face, then the bell rang and my heart sunk. I wouldn't see Edward until lunch.

"Don't worry, I'll miss you too." He said, as if he could hear my thoughts.

"Hm." I muttered.

"I have a surprise for you after school." He said as we walked out of the classroom and into the full corridor.

"What?" I asked.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" He grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"So, what's my surprise?" I asked. He grinned and I felt shivers as he locked his hand with mine.

"I don't like surprises." I mumbled, too quiet for humans to hear, but I knew he'd heard me. He heard everything. Even peoples thoughts.

"Well, you'll like this one." He said.

"No I don't like surprises in general." I said. He still smiled. We were currently heading out to his car after a long day of school, it seemed to go by very slow, since Edward wasn't with me.

"Is it because of an occasion?" I asked. He nodded, finally giving me some clue.

"What's the occasion then?" I asked, trying to play innocent.

"Well, it's your birthday tomorrow, and I'm not gonna be here." He said. I dropped his hand and stopped walking.

"What?"

He turned around to face me.

"I need to go eat." He said, not using the word 'hunting' for obvious reasons. We were still in the school car park.

"Oh. Can't I come?" I asked. His head flipped up sharply.

"No!" He said, a little too bitterly. I raised my eyebrows in shock, Edward acted as if I was a porcelain doll that would break in his hands, he never usually shouted at me. He noticed that I was uncomfortable and took me into his arms, cradling me to his chest. He kissed my hair and kept saying over and over,

"I'm so sorry, my Bella. So, so sorry."

"It's okay. I just got a fright." I said. He kissed my forehead and then opened his car door for me. I got in quietly, and took off my jacket, which I put in the back seat, I sat my schoolbag on the floor at my feet, and then he came in.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I shook my head.

"What will I wear tonight?" I asked him. He started driving out the school gates now.

"Why ask me?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to over-dress but don't I need to look good for an occasion like my birthday?" I asked. He laughed quietly.

"Alice has something for you to wear, she dropped it off at your house." He said. I nodded, and then turned to him again.

"Okay. Stupid question, but I just need to clarify. Everyone is a vampire, right?" I asked. He grinned.

"Except you." He said.

"So, Rosalie, Emmett, and everyone like that? What about Esme and Carlisle?" I asked. He nodded.

"Everyone in my family is a vampire." He said. I sighed.

"Can they all resist me?" I asked.

"Yes. But it's hard for Jasper. He's the newest addition to our family. It's a little uncomfortable for him." He said.

"Okay, so, keep a distance from Jasper?" I asked. He nodded once.

"Keep a distance from Jasper." He repeated. I sat my hands on my lap, not knowing what to do with them.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Didn't you just ask one?" He asked. I laughed.

"Can I ask another one then?" I asked, he nodded.

"Did.. When you were human, do you remember anything? Like from your previous life?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. This is going to sound confusing, but, every vampire brings something with them, to their vampire life, from their human life. Understand?" He asked.

"Yes, but, can you give me an example?" I asked.

"Hm. Let's say for instance, that… Esme had a love for children when she was a human. Well, when she's changed, everything in her life changes, except from her love for children." He said. I understood now, and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's no problem. I know that you're not as smart as me." He said. I laughed.

"I doubt that, you know. I think I'm quite smart." I said. He laughed.

"Yeah you are." He agreed. "But not as smart as me." He said.

"I know three languages, fluently." I said, proud of myself.

"I know around 10 languages, fluently." He said. My triumphant smile dropped.

"I'm good at biology." I said.

"You faint whilst dissecting a sheep heart." He said.

"I… I'm a fast reader." I said confidently.

"My brain works faster than yours. So basically, I'm a faster reader than you." He said. I huffed. He smiled at me sympathetically and then sighed.

"I'm not as mature as you. I have to make choices everyday and most of the time I choose the wrong choices. You always make the right ones. And… you… would lose weight faster than me. But you're not fat, and you don't have to lose weight." He said. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but I felt alright that he was smarter than me.

"Hm." I mumbled, to signify that I'd heard him. I looked at his hand that was just sitting on the gearshift, so pale, with no veins or anything covering it. Absolutely spotless. I wish I was as beautiful as him. I cautiously raised my hand and put it on his, it was cold as ice, but suddenly I felt warm again. He smiled slightly, and I kept my hand there.

We arrived at the Cullen's house and I had phoned my dad a few minutes ago to let him know I'd be spending the night there. He seemed okay with it, I wondered if he had met Edward's parents before or something. Alice hugged me immediately, the minute she saw me. I hugged her back, to be polite, but couldn't hide the fact that I was startled.

"Hi Bella!" She said brightly. I smiled and took in the house and it's gorgeous features once more. Esme and Carlisle were behind everyone, he had his arms around her like usual. They could really paint a picture, a beautiful couple, they looked so in love, but in a reasonable manner. Emmett and Rosalie were closer to me, they stood apart, but you could still tell that they were together, Rosalie, of course, looked beautiful, but she still intimidated me. Jasper stood further away, but he was in his comfort zone, and I didn't mind that at all. Alice was in front of me, bouncing with enthusiasm and Edward was beside me, with his arms around my waist, almost protectively.

"I got you a dress!" She said, pulling me by the arm to the front door, I stopped there, my confidence suddenly high.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. A dress?" I asked. She nodded brightly and Esme and Carslisle laughed quietly, as if they knew what was coming.

"I don't wear dresses." I said, I could almost Edward's smirk behind me. She 'tsked'

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You don't really have a choice." She said sweetly. I sighed, and let her take control over me.

"So, choose a colour, black, white or red." She said.

"Um. Black." I said.

"Okay!" She beamed, and brought out a pair of black high-heeled pumps that I knew I'd never be able to walk in.

"Now, choose, black and white, white and red, or red and black." She said.

"Why red, black and white?" I asked. She smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Because Bella, they're the colours that Edward likes on you." She said. "Now choose one."

"Okay, um… Black and white." I said. She unzipped a big bag and brought out a pretty white dress, with a simple black belt around it. It looked as if it would reach my knees and had no straps.

"You'll kill Edward in this." She said.

"Oh, by the way! Happy birthday!" She said randomly, and hugged me again, this time she kissed my cheek though. Then she threw the clothes at me and ordered me to change into them.

"You have a five minutes." She said, before she turned around and started pulling out concealing stuff and hair products. I sighed and looked for the bathroom, Edward was outside of it, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Are you going to use that?" I said, nodding to the door as my hands were full. He shook his head and opened the door for me.

I changed quickly, and then remembered that Edward was still standing outside, he'd be sure to comment on this. I opened the door slightly and then when he looked away I tried to run into the room, which was a bad idea, as I'd worn the heels. I fell right into a door.

"Ow." I said. Edward was by my side in an instant and Alice came outside the bathroom door to see what all the noise was, she gave me a lecture whilst I was on the floor in pain. She pointed a brush at me and had a hand on her hip.

"Bella, I gave you five minutes and you ended up hurting yourself! What does this tell you?" She asked sternly. I shrugged.

"It means that I'm gonna have to dress you myself. You can't even be trusted with clothes, for goodness sake." She ranted. I looked at Edward, who was looking at my head, which was probably purple by now, and just then I realised that I was in an awfully confusing and awkward position. I was leaning against the door, next to a wall, and my legs and hip were twisted under me. Edward looked into my eyes.

"You're gonna bruise." He sighed. I smiled and he picked me up bridal style.

"Edward! You don't have to do this I can walk myself!" I shouted, I slapped at his chest, trying to get him to let go of me, but he didn't budge. He didn't even flinch. He carried me back into Alice's colourful room, where he sat me on a chair next to a vanity table. Alice was rushing about at a human pace, mumbling to herself. She turned around and looked at me.

"Now, are you done?" She asked. I nodded, and then she smiled again and grabbed my hair in all different directions.

"Oooh. You have beautiful hair." She said. She picked up some scissors and my heart missed a beat.

"Can I cut it?" She asked innocently, Edward grabbed the scissors out of her hands while shouting at her.

"No!"

"Jeez Louise, Edward. Little protective aren't we?" She asked him. I laughed quietly, but of course, he heard.

"She's perfect, doesn't need a haircut." He said, shyly. Alice kept looking back and forth between us.

"You guys are just the cutest." She said. Then she frowned at Edward's clothes.

"Edward what the- Go get ready!" She shouted at him, much louder than she'd shouted at me, he looked at me and then left. Alice went back to my hair.

"Stay still." She ordered.

Half an hour and 3 hair products later, I was apparently ready. Alice had curled my hair, in much tighter curls than my usual loose curls, and then piled half of my hair into a small bun at the top. I usually called this 'half up half down.' But she'd used a fancy name for it, that I couldn't remember. I had fought with her, and , I might add, about wearing make-up, she soon sided with me, saying that I was too beautiful for pesky make-up anyways. I was downstairs now, drinking a glass of lemonade with everyone staring at me. Emmett's nose crinkled up.

"I remember when I used to like that stuff." He said. Edward mumbled a 'yeah.' beside him. Japser nodded and Esme and Carlisle still stood, tangled within each other.

"Can I give Bella her present yet?" Emmett asked in his loud voice. Esme laughed and walked over to the fridge to get me more lemonade, she'd probably noticed that I'd finished.

"Yes." Carlisle said. I looked at him, and tried to notice the similarities between him and Edward Masen's doctor. I sighed and passed my glass to Esme as she poured me more juice. Emmett grinned and walked over to the table where, there were far too many presents. He picked up the biggest one and I almost spat out my drink. It was massive… He held it out to me and Edward shook his head. Emmett then took it back.

"Oh, forgot that you're not as strong as me." He laughed. So did I. He was fun to be around. He set it on the ground.

"Open it." He grinned. I smiled and sat cross-legged on the floor, and then started tearing the paper off. I smiled at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded, still grinning. I tore the rest of the paper off, to reveal the box for a t.v. I didn't know how I'd explain this to Charlie, but I suppose I'd have to try. Esme grabbed my hands and pulled me up gently, this was the first time I'd actually seen her excited. Carlisle was smiling behind her.

"Come and see our present Bella?" She said, in more of a question form. I nodded and smiled, and then she lead me up the stairs. She stopped outside a door across from Edward's room.

"We hope you like it." She said, blinding me with her dazzling smile. I opened the door and looked in, it looked like a normal room, I didn't know why I had to like it.

It had the original bed, and desks and shelves and stuff. It was painted brown, with turquoise spirals drawn on the wall. The bed cover was the same as the walls, and the carpet was white. It sounded like an ugly combination of colours, but it looked absolutely stunning. I turned around and grinned at them.

"Well this looks good." I said. Esme's grin grew.

"It's your room." She said. My smile dropped, but hers didn't.

"Mine?" I asked. She nodded.

"For whenever you stay over. Edward doesn't have a bed, so you couldn't sleep in his room, and we've always had extra rooms in the house. And plus, it's right next to Edward's room." She said, pointing across the hall. I couldn't love anyone as much as I loved this woman right now, I hoped I hadn't made the wrong move, but I hugged her, tightly and she hugged me back. I honestly couldn't be more grateful for their gift.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said. I quickly moved from Esme and hugged Carlisle, he laughed as well.

"Happy birthday Bella." He said. I stepped back from them and looked around the room, then I frowned at Edward.

"Did you take some of my books and CD's from my house?" I said. Carlisle sniggered and Esme kept smiling.

"Maybe." He grinned.

"Quick. Alice is next." Esme said, pulling me down the stairs again.

Alice had gotten me a jewellery box, several books and CD's. Jasper had given me money, and he'd actually handed me it himself, which made me sort of proud of him… even if I hardly knew him. Rosalie had gotten me a necklace, which she was polite about, but I still got the feeling that she didn't like me. Everyone had left Edward and I alone so that he could give me his gift. This evening had made me uncomfortable, but very, very grateful, every single one of them had spoiled me absolutely rotten, and I wasn't even part of their family. Edward and I weren't even dating… although he had told everyone that we were. And, although we acted as if we did date, I still felt really guilty about it.

Edward had taken me outside, into the cold and damp to give me his present. I didn't know why he had to give me it outside, but he did anyways. He took his tie off and then wrapped it around my eyes, I laughed.

"Please don't tell me that you're blindfolding me." I said. He sniggered.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I am." He laughed. He guided me somewhere and then wrapped his jacket around me, then my thoughts were filled with pictures of him in his white shirt, and I almost drooled over myself.

"Ready?" He asked me. I grinned.

"Yes."

He pulled the tie off of my eyes quickly and I stared in front of me, blinked a few times and then shouted.

"Oh My God!"

Edward had bought me a car. _A Car!_ I almost cried, it was too much, sure I was grateful, but my gosh, they treated me like a little girl, and bought me everything I needed and wanted. I turned around to him and jumped on him. He caught me easily.

"Thank you so much!" I said. I hid my face in his neck at first, trying to calm myself down. When I felt I was calm enough, I pulled back and looked at him, he was still holding me, and I had felt pretty unstable for a minute, but then I remembered that he was very, very strong.

"I- How can I show you how grateful I am for this? For everything?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"You don't need to." He said, looking away. I grabbed his face in my hands.

"Yes I do. You bought me a car! Your brother bought me a television. And your mum and dad gave me a room in your house! Alilce bought me tons of things and Jasper gave me money and Rosalie gave me jewellery… It's so much." I said. He laughed.

"What can I say? You mean a lot to me." He said.

"Wow… I'm spoiled." I said. He snickered.

"Edward, you didn't need to do all of this." He said. He let me down after I'd kicked him a few times.

"I wanted to." He said simply. I laughed and then hugged him again. He threw me the keys to my new, purple BMW M6.

* * *

I was exhausted when Edward had taken me back to my house. I had my shoes in my hand, as my feet were hurting and my hair had all fallen out of its elegant style. I turned to Edward and hugged him once more.

"Thank you so much, for everything. When you get home will you thank everyone for me?" I asked. He nodded.

"But I probably won't go home tonight." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't sleep, which means that I could hunt tonight… and satisfy myself for another day… your birthday… and then I could see you tomorrow." He mumbled, mostly to himself, probably planning something. Then he nodded.

"Yeah. I'll go hunting tonight. That should satisfy me enough for one more day, then I'll go hunting at the weekend, and I don't have to miss your birthday." He said. I nodded.

"How long does hunting take?" I asked.

"Not long. But if you want to be able to go on for days without hunting, which I do, then you tend to take longer, and you keep building up, and then soon it wears off, and you have to do it again. Mostly it's small things, so you have to find a lot of them, but if it's something big, then… it could be faster." He explained. I nodded.

"So, I'll see you in a few minutes?" I asked. He nodded and jumped up into a tree beside my window.

I walked into the house to find Charlie asleep on the sofa, with the buttons in his hand. I called a remote control buttons because it reminded me of a fun time from my childhood. I took the buttons out of his hand and laid it on the table, then I covered him with a blanket and went upstairs.

Edward was already in my room, looking through a photo album of mine. My eyes must have went round, and I grabbed it off of him, hugging it to my chest.

"Did you see anything?" I asked. He shook his head, but a smirk was plastered across his lips. I sighed. Thank god. My mum had thought taking a picture of me coming out of a bath was cute, but it definitely wasn't. Not when 13 years later your boyfriend looked at it. I mean friend.

"I like your baby picture." He said. I looked at the front of the album, where there was a big picture of a baby me smiling, with a big cheesy smile.

"Hah." I said. I turned it around so that he couldn't see the baby picture.

"Is that Edward?" He asked. I looked at what he was looking at. Of course, I had stuck a picture at the back of the book as Edward and I. It had been our last picture together.

"Yeah. It is." I said. I took it out of the folds and handed the picture to him. It was a big picture, and I wanted to take care of it.

"Wow. You look pretty." He said. The picture had been taken at the zoo. I had a checkered shirt on, and a pair of denim shorts. And he was wearing a light blue tee with jeans. I had sunglasses on my head, and my hair was messy. So was Edward's though. His hair was just uncontrollable. Or it used to be, anyways.

"He does look like me." Edward says. I nodded.

"I understand why you think that he's me." He said.

"Well… It's possible. Isn't it?" I asked. He nodded.

"It is. Possible." He said. I took the picture off of him and then put it back in the folder. He sat on my bed.

"Listen I lied to you about something." He said bluntly.

"What? Is it something bad?" I asked quickly.

"Well, it's not that bad. But it's kind of… I wanted to tell you the truth. About it." He said. I nodded, hoping that he was going to tell me he's Edward. Masen, that is.

"I'm not 108 years old. I only said that so that you'd think that I was like a professional vampire. And that I wouldn't hurt you. But the truth is I'm still learning. I'm not as good as I make out to be." He said. I almost 'Awwwww'd.' At his confession. He must've been worried that I'd hate him.

"That's okay. I forgive you. But how old are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm only around 3-4 years old. Obviously though, my physical age is 17-18 though." He said.

"Oh. So you… Are you sure that you're alright around me? It's not hard for you?" I asked, moving away from him slightly. He laughed and stood up, pulling me by the waist to his chest.

"Well, if it was hard for me would I be able to do this? Would I be able to stand this close to you?" He said.

"I don't know." I said. He looked at me.

"It is a little bit hard, when I'm thirsty. But right now I'm okay. See, you smell good, but then I remind myself about how much I love you and would hurt if you died and then I just… get put of… eating you.." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"You love me?" I asked. I felt like he loved me in the way that I wanted to, but when he seen my reaction he changed it.

"Like a sister." He said, nodding unconvincingly.

"Oh." I said, looking down.

"Well I.. I really like you." I said. He chuckled.

"It's hard not to like a vampire. Apparently we're very seducing, bad vampire's take this as an advantage to draw in humans. And then eat them." He said casually.

"Hm. Well, you're not like that are you?" I asked.

"Nope." He said.

"Oh, it's still a school night. So, get to bed." He said. I walked away from him and grabbed my pyjamas.

"Could you… step outside for a bit? I don't want to reveal my skin in front of you." I said, looking away from him. He laughed and turned around.

"So I have to get dressed with you in the room?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and stripped, every so often looking at him, to make sure that he wasn't watching me undress. Then I put my clothes on and he turned around.

"What if I was naked and you just turned around?" I asked.

"That wouldn't happen." He said. I put a hand on my hip.

"And how so?" I asked. He was about to talk before I had realised something.

"Do you have eyes on the back of your head?" I shouted. He shook his head rapidly.

"I can smell you." He said. I composed myself.

"Oh." I said. I lay on my bed under the covers and he lay beside me, on top of them. I remembered that this was the way Edward Masen would sleep if he was at my house.

"I've already seen you naked anyways." He said casually. I turned to him in the dark.

"How?!" I asked, offended.

"Your photo album." He laughed loudly.

* * *

I convinced myself that you guys needed a good read, since last week I got grounded and wasn't allowed on the computer. Therefore, I couldn't update. Sorry, otherwise I would have updated sooner. I have a bit of a rant. It's not really a rant... But just a moan.

I planned this story out before I actually wrote it. I still have the notes in my notebook. So, please don't give me "Oh, I think that you should explain everything in the next chapter... as you've totally confused us."

I honestly know how the story is going to go, so if something seems out of place, don't take a fit. At least trust me enough to fix my own story. This isn't really aimed at most people, just a few peoples.

Thanks for reading this if you did, I don't usually moan. But this one just kind of angered me.

OH AND ALSO: Please read this. If you see a word that looks like THIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, then can you tell me in a review please? I'm not being weird, it's just to remind me of what words I need to turn into italics. Any mistakes, overall?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

I had woken up with Edward beside me again, humming a soft tune, and playing with my hair slightly. He told me that I was beautiful, even if my hair resembled a lions mane, I had morning breath and puffy eyes from sleeping. He had gone hunting last night and told me that he found a mountain lion, which I learned was his favourite, he had come across a grizzly, but had left it alone, because it was Emmett's favourite, and he wouldn't want to disappoint his brother. I felt uncomfortable being in a room with someone who killed, but it wasn't really his fault, was it? And how could someone be so sweet as to leave something that he thought irresistible alone? It just made me like him more.

I was smiling all through school, I had gotten some very weird looks off of people. Probably thinking 'what has she got to be happy about?' But I was too much in bliss to care. I had Geography and Biology today. I wished that Edward was in more of my classes, but I loved being excited to see him, it just made actually seeing him even better.

I made my way to Geography quietly, but silently screaming inside. As I walked through the door I swore that my heart jumped and my stomach was in flames. I looked over to my table and couldn't hide my grin as I saw Edward. My feelings for him were really starting to change. He was sitting beside the wall as usual, with his chair slightly towards my chair. I loved what he was wearing, a simple plain top and very dark blue jeans, the shirt showed off his muscles, which I didn't really mind. Realising that I was staring, I blushed an awkward shade of red and sat in my chair, my heart thumping loudly at the thought of being near Edward. He chuckled, of course. He could hear my heart, maybe I should stop breathing to calm it down. But I was more sure he'd hear that.

I got my jotter and pen out just before the teacher came into the room, her small frame matching her high, squeaky voice. Edward and I had learned that she didn't like us, and we had been given several warnings for talking from her. She had shoved a video in today for us, as she had to prepare for tracking reports. Edward turned his seat, so that it was facing the front again, and grabbed my hand from my thigh, enlacing it with his. I looked away and smiled, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Jessica was looking at us. I looked at her, and as we were friends again, she pointed to our hands and mouthed a lot of things, that looked to be in a shocked, excited voice. I smiled again and turned around to face the front. The teacher eyed up Edward and I and then said,

"Cullen. Swan. I hope you will be paying your best attention today." She screeched. Edward nodded, and so did I.

The movie was boring, it wasn't even about Geography, it was about History. Maybe it was because we'd be moving onto History next, but anyways, it still seemed irrelevant to our topic. I had to admit, I liked the book 'The boy in the striped pyjamas.' but I didn't really like the movie just as much. Edward scooted his chair closer to mine and started whispering to me.

"How has your day been?" He asked me.

"It's been good. Yours?" I replied. He nodded.

"It's been okay. But I missed you." He said quietly. I laughed quietly.

"I missed you too." I said, looking at him. He smiled at me and I noticed how close we were. Our teacher's voice was heard shouting through the room.

"Cullen, Swan. If you keep fidgeting with each other in classes then I will be forced to split you up." She said, mostly frowning at me.

"Sorry Miss. We'll behave." Edward said. I nodded.

"Good. Now stop touching each other up." She shouted over the video, a few students in the class sniggered but we ignored them, it would probably be the best laugh they'd get in this class anyways. Edward whispered to me again, and I kept my eyes on the t.v.

"She annoys me." He said. I nodded.

"I know. Her voice does my head in." I said a little too loudly. She stood up in her chair and I jumped as the chair screeched across the floor.

"Isabella, out!" She shouted. I was shocked. I had never been sent out of class. Nevertheless I got up and walked out of the door, silently cursing Edward at this moment. Edward came out about 3 minutes later. I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Well, you don't think that you're getting rid of her and I'm not do you?" He asked. I laughed.

"We'll probably get letters sent home about this." I said, shaking my head.

"Why are you worried about that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno, actually. My dad might be a little disappointed in his only daughter." I said. He nodded.

"Well, I'll probably just tear mine up. I know more than her anyway." He frowned, suddenly realising this. I laughed, he looked adorable.

"Maybe you should use your seducing skills to seduce her and then eat her." I said. "I wouldn't be so against that, by the way."

"Neither would I. But she wouldn't satisfy me. Not like you would anyways." He raised his eyebrow quickly and I laughed. He was almost flirting with me.

"Well, hopefully you'll be able to resist." I winked. He laughed and then stood quickly against the wall as our teacher came out. She looked at us both, steam almost coming out of her ears.

"Now. I hope you know that at Parents evening next Tuesday I will be mentioning to your parents that you pair are not very committed children." She said. That confused me. Committed to what?

"Committed to what, miss?" I asked, a frown painted on my face. She turned to me, her eyes livid.

"You! I am sick of your remarks. The work of course. What else could you be committed to? I bet you don't act like this in your other classes. It's just this one isn't it?" She shouted at me. I suddenly felt embarrassed, some of the teachers at this school didn't respect you, so why should you respect them back? I saw Edward's shoulders shaking lightly and pointed at him, trying to grass him in.

"Miss, it's him aswell! Don't direct all of your comments to me!" I said. Edward stopped immediately and stared at the teacher with a straight face.

"Miss I'm sorry for my bad behaviour." He said politely. I screamed inside my head. Bugger, he could get away with anything with that angelic face. She looked back and forth at us for a while and then settled on me.

"Right. Back in." She said. We sat in our seats again and Edward laughed.

"Nice try." He mumbled. I huffed. We decided on sending notes, so that we didn't have to use our voices.

_Why do you get away with everything?_

_Why because I'm sexy. :]_

_Well, I think we all know that._

_You're sexy too you know._

_Haha. I wish._

_She does my head in. I wish she would retire._

_Me too. She's not really a bother to you though. She hates me._

_She's probably just jealous because you're young._

_I'm not that young. I'm past half way to 30! Oh my gosh, that makes me sound old._

_No it doesn't._

_Yes it does. You'll stay 17-18 forever and I'm gonna grow old like an old grandma. Like her actually._

_Yeah like her. Growing old is the best way though. I'm gonna be alive forever._

_Well don't rub it in!!_

_I'm not. You wouldn't like immortality anyway. I don't think anyone does._

_But if you had died when you had gotten ill before immortality then you wouldn't have met me._

_You're right. I can't regret that._

The bell rang and I shoved the note into my pocket. Edward grabbed my hand after I'd thrown my bag over my shoulder and we walked out together. I was glad that I had biology next, and that then it would be the end of the day. I could go home, or go to Edward's and we could just hang out.

I walked into the biology class and right into our teacher. He laughed and then shouted,

"I hope you have a strong stomach today Bella, we're going to be dissecting some more!" He said enthusiastically. I cringed. I wouldn't be able to, so I'd just let Edward do all the work.

I put my apron and goggles on, despite the lack of effort I was going to put into this experiment. I was glad that we'd be moving onto something different next week. I sat the goggles on my forehead, and so did Edward. I watched his graceful moves and noticed that he looked very nice in a white doctor's coat.

I cautiously learned over and looked at the red blood-covered heart and then looked away quickly, trying to remove the image from my head. Edward chuckled.

"I don't think that you should do that." He said.

"I don't want to be carrying you to the medical room again." He smirked. I laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't be looking at it at all." I said and turned to look out the window, also facing him.

"Don't worry. I'll do all the work then." He said. He started cutting something up, but I didn't look.

"By the way, I was thinking that we could go a ride in your new car after school." He said. "Oh and Emmett put your t.v up in your bedroom."

"Oh, tell him thanks." I said. He didn't look away, and answered me,

"Tell him yourself, he's coming to our class to pick up some test tubes." He said. I could get used to this. Emmett came bursting through the door energetically and waved at Edward and I. Of course, everyone turned to look at us again and I snickered while Edward ignored them. Emmett grabbed some test tubes off of the teachers for his class and then came up to us.

"Emmett, thanks for the t.v" I said. "Oh and thanks for putting it up."

He held his hand up for a high five, then lowered it when he realised that I wasn't as tall as him. I laughed and gave him a high-five. Then he pouted like a child.

"By the way, you gave almost everyone a hug except from me." He frowned. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his big body, he laughed and then slapped Edward on the arm, it sounded very hand, almost inhuman, and Edward once again, didn't flinch, he merely kept on cutting a poor sheep heart.

* * *

"This is amazing!" I said, as I drove my new car. Nobody knew how grateful I was for this thing, it was simply incredible. I wasn't going as fast as Edward goes, I was driving at a reasonable speed. I stopped in front of his house for the fourth time.

"How am I going to explain this to Charlie?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Don't tell him. Just keep it here. I promise I'll keep Rosalie away from it, but she's a little jealous that her car is now not the newest or the most popular. But don't feel threatened if she buys a new car next month or something. He shook his head and then got out the car, I followed him into his house, and up to his bedroom. After we sat on his white sofa for a while, we went into my bedroom in the Cullen's house and sat across from each other on my bed.

"You know. We act like we date." He said bluntly. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I kind of thought it was like a… I dunno, like we had to make it real in front of your family?" I asked. He nodded and laughed. Then he lay back on my bed and his legs hung off of the side.

"How would you feel if I officially asked you to be mine?" He asked.

"Like be your girlfriend?" I clarified.

"Yeah." He said. Then he sat up and looked at me.

"What would you say?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I would say yes." I said, probably going red in the face again. He laughed.

"Well why don't we go out then?" He asked, looking away from me, he grabbed my hand sin his cold ones.

"I don't know.." I said. He looked up at me, and he looked so broken.

"I thought you'd say yes." He said with sad eyes. I looked at him.

"Yes." I said. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, but he didn't move away, he kept his head balanced on my shoulder. I laughed and ran my head through his hair unintentionally, but he purred as if he liked it. His hair was so smooth, it looked rough and as if he wore tons of products in it everyday, but he didn't even have hairspray in it. I sighed and ran my fingers through it again. He laughed.

"Do you like doing that?" He asked. I blushed.

"No, it's just. Your hair is so soft." I said and laughed. He chuckled.

"Well… so is yours." He said.

"Not as soft as yours." I said.

"I always win these kind of arguments. I'm sorry but you have no chance of beating me." He said. My mouth dropped. He called me stubborn all the time, he must have known that I would definitely win this.

"You wouldn't. I would." He finally pulled away from my shoulder and looked at me.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

"I already said yes." I said, looking away.

"No I mean, do you want to? You don't have to if you don't want to." He said. I almost chocked on my breathing. Didn't _want_ to? Who _wouldn't_ want to?

"I do!" I said a little too quickly. He laughed.

"Well you don't have to say 'I do.'" He chuckled. "Just yet."

"Just yet? You think we'll be together for so long that we'll get married?" I asked. He looked at me and then fell back onto the bed.

"I don't want to creep you out." He said, putting his hands over his face. I lay beside him on my side, facing him.

"If I was going to be creeped out, I think it would have been when you told me that you were a vampire. I don't think anything that you can say to me would creep me out." I said. He took his arms off of his eyes for a moment, to look at me.

"Well, this would." He said, putting his arms back over his eyes. I laughed and rolled over, tyring to pry his hands away from his face, but of course he was too strong for me or my liking and I failed terribly, he started giggling like a little schoolgirl, my how he must have been having fun. I got out of breath soon, panting like I'd just run a mile constantly.

"That's not fair. Just tell me. Please." I said, trying to sound innocent. He looked at me a glared playfully and then took his arms off of his pale face, finally.

"I know that we will be together forever. Alice saw it." He said. I smiled inside, I don't think I'd ever want to be away from him anyway.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"So, we won't be together forever though." I said, frowning. He frowned too, and asked why.

"Well, I'm going to die of old age. Or I could die before that, of a disease, or an accident, or a car crash, or I could be eaten alive, or you could lose control one day and-"

Edward held my face in his hands started at me, my rambling on stopped instantly at his touch and he looked at me through his thick eyelashes.

"Do you think that I'd ever let myself lose control with you?" He asked darkly. I shook my head, suddenly scared stiff and he pulled away.

"Don't ever think like that again." He said to me. I nodded, and decided to change the conversation.

"Why don't you tell me about how you became a vampire?" I asked. He looked at me, and my heart sunk at the thought that I'd put him into a bad mood.

"I don't want you knowing yet. You'd never forgive me." He said. I sighed, exasperated.

"Are you doubting our love?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"No. But I know that you would go ballistic. I'll tell you. Soon. Very soon. Before you ask 'how soon.'" He laughed. I laughed breathlessly, he knew me too well.

"Edward, do you think I'll ever become like you?" I asked him, his head turned sharply at me and he stared at me through dark eyes.

"I don't want you to." He said, sounding awfully pained.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you should live a human life, you don't deserve to be a monster." He said. I looked at him, shocked. A monster? Emmett's truck was more a monster than him.

"Edward, you're not a monster." I said, shaking my head.

"I've killed before, Bella." He said to me. I shook my head.

"That doesn't matter to me. It's not your fault." I said. He looked away and closed his eyes.

"I wanted to kill you." He said. I had to admit that my heart jumped at that, but if he'd wanted to kill me, then he'd have done it a long time ago.

"Edward you won't hurt me. You admitted it. You said that you'd hurt yourself if you hurt me." I said. He nodded.

"I would. I'd punish myself. I'd kill myself, slowly and painfully, just so that you would get some satisfaction of my death, even if you weren't there to witness it." He said. I was shocked, again.

"Edward, don't talk like that. If you wanted to kill me so much then you'd have killed me a long time ago." I said, repeating my earlier thoughts.

"I know." He smiled. "I'm glad that I didn't. You're so wonderful." He complimented. I smiled.

"So are you." I lightly traced his cheekbone with my finger.

"You're amazing." He said. I blushed, I'd never been complimented twice in the one conversation before.

"And you have a beautiful blush." He grinned. I slapped his hand away from my face and laughed.

"You make me blush." I smiled, he smiled back.

"You wouldn't have thought this way about me around 4 years ago by the way." I said. He laughed loudly.

"Well I highly doubt that." He said, smiling crookedly. My favourite smile of his.

"You wouldn't. I had braces." I said. He barked a laugh.

"I wouldn't have minded that." He said. I decided to test him.

"I've never even been kissed before so, I know that I'm not pretty." He frowned.

"Yes you have." He said. I frowned. And just how did he know that?

"How do you know?" I asked. He looked away and then back to me.

"Because I've kissed you many times. On the cheek." He said. I laughed.

"That doesn't count." I said. He leaned closer to me.

"Well, how about I make it count?" He asked. I looked at him.

"You can make it count if you like." I said, hoping he'd get the idea. He smiled and obviously got the end of the joke as he pressed his cold lips to mine.

During this, I felt as if I was above my own body. The way his lips shaped themselves around mine felt amazing. My breath had caught in my throat at his touch, but as I regained my composure I finally put my effort into the kiss. I had to confess that he was a good kisser, or I thought so. He was hardly doing anything but moving his lips against mine and it felt good. I sighed through my nose and wrapped my arms around his neck, but then he backed away.

"I have to stop now, before I come onto you." He said. I laughed, as I imagined this in my head.

"Well, does it count now?" He asked. I nodded.

"Oh definitely." I joked. He laughed and laid beside me on my bed again.

"Well it better. Because you'll get plenty more if they don't count." He smirked.

"Oh, well then it didn't count. It didn't count at all."

* * *

So, I'm trying to update this frequently, mostly for your benifit. Because I already know what's going to happen. Mwuahaha. :)

Can I also just clarify something?

I'm NOT going to tell you what happens, so will you please stop asking 'Is he or is he not Edward Masen?' It's pretty irritating. All in great time, everyone will know if he is or if he isn't. I'm sure it's obvious to some people, I mean there are lots of clues. Also NO! He isn't 108. I told you guys that in the last chapter! Or Edward did. So please, read it!

Can anyone find any mistakes?

Thanks :]


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

For the next week I couldn't help but smile everywhere I went. Life seemed perfect now, I was so happy that I didn't argue with anyone, and I was so happy that I felt generous, and was always being overly-kind to people, even if they didn't deserve it. IT was all because I knew that I'd see Edward after everything. Thinking of him calmed me down, and relaxed me, which I found weird, because every time I used to think of him I'd get butterflies in my stomach. We've agreed with each other that we'll only kiss if he's fully satisfied, I thought that was fair, it puts me in less danger, but also means that we can act affectionate for each other. Esme was ecstatic, probably happier than me! Everyone else was respectable, apart from Alice of course, but she was always over-excited.

On the downside, I'd started to miss Edward Masen a lot more, he was my best friend, and he still was. But right now, even though he's gone, I still feel more detached from him than ever. If he was here now then I'd be boasting to him about how I have a new boyfriend, but he's not. I admitted that I cried at night. I sit, curled up in my velvet sheets, crying my heart out because my best friend is no longer alive, and now is when I seem to need him the most. When I say that I feel detached, I mean that, I always felt like he was with me, I just had a feeling, but I feel like I've been abandoning him, or betraying him by hanging out with Edward Cullen. Now, I feel like he's gone, I tried so hard to get that feeling back, but I failed horribly, and now I somehow know that I'll never get that feeling back.

Another downside to the week is that, when I had just started to feel comfortable with Edward Cullen _actually _being Edward Cullen, I found more similarities between them. He had held my hand the other day, and used a lot of quotes from books that I knew Edward Masen had loved. Both Edward's were like me, they preferred the original of something, compared to the more upbeat version. I didn't care if I wasn't 'in the charts' or something, and neither did Edward. I planned on asking him a lot of questions tonight, and maybe even threatening him if he didn't answer, because tonight I felt determined and stubborn. But I would still be nice to other people.

Edward and I were just going over to his house, but he said I'd to dress half-decent. I didn't know what that had meant, so I called up Alice, and she'd told me exactly what to wear.

I wore jeans, with a fancy top, apparently the top accentuated my curves and my shoulders, which Alice said were nice, I didn't know how shoulders could be nice, but she seemed to know what she was talking about.

The shirt was a teal blueish colour, and it was like satin, but it was stretchy, and it also had a piece of material going from between the bottom of my collar bone, to the bottom of the shirt, where it looked attached. It looked pretty, I didn't know if it had looked pretty on me, but as always, Alice was insistent and so I couldn't change, even if I didn't like what I was wearing.

Edward picked me up in his car. He looked adorable in his plain light blue shirt and black trousers. His hair looked different, but I still wanted to run my fingers through it, and it still held that 'just got out of bed' look. The ride was filled with a classical piece of music, I couldn't remember the name, but I remembered that it had fascinated me. The ride was also silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence.

Esme, Alice and I had all resorted to giving each other hugs when we met each other, it just became a sort of habit, I felt comfortable with them, and Esme acted like a second mother of mine, most of the time I forgot that they were Vampires, that's how much it didn't bother me. I had accidentally opened a bag of crisps and offered everyone one. Rosalie had burst out laughing, and then gave me a high five, so I guessed that she was growing on me or something.

After I'd said hi to everyone, Edward and I went up stairs. He told me that I could look in Carlisle's office, and so I did, curiously. I hoped it could give me some answers, even if Edward couldn't. I planned to walk inside and look at any files, but I was welcomed with Carlisle working on some paperwork on a big swingy-computer chair, he looked up at me expectantly.

"Well hello, Bella. You look lovely tonight, as always." He said, I didn't feel uncomfortable, it wasn't like he was trying to flirt with me or anything, he was just very proper and genuine.

"Thanks, um. Edward said that I could look around here, so that's why I came up, but if you're busy I could just leave or-"

"No, no! I need to take a break anyways… It would be nice to have some company. I must say that the house is pretty quiet when you and Emmett aren't around." He grinned. I laughed, Emmett and I had grown close as well, like brother and sister, our banter was loud, and amazing.

"Well, I'll keep quiet up here, if you want to continue or anything." I gestured to the papers on his mahogany desk. He shook his hand, dismissing them.

"Would you like to hear any stories?" He asked, he knew I had become fascinated with everyone's 'how I became a vampire' stories.

"Sure." I smiled. He grinned and sat in his chair, gesturing with his hand to the one in front of him.

"Well who's haven't you heard?" He asked me. I counted on my fingers, me being hopeless with maths.

"Eh, everyone's, except from Edwards… But I don't think he wants to tell me that." I looked down to my lap. Carlisle laid his head on his hands, which were held up by his elbows on the table.

"Why is that, Bella?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"I don't know, the last time I asked he said that it'd be painful… for someone. He also mentioned that it was painful for you, to resist blood, even after you'd already kind of… tasted it?" I asked. He nodded and lay back in his chair.

"Ah. It was, but many, many years of practice has done me good, that's why I became a doctor you know, so that I could deal with blood and get used to it. Must say, I can hardly notice it now." He said. I smiled, that really sounded like an achievement.

"Wow. You must have been so proud." I said. He grinned.

"Oh I was. I wished that I could tell my parents, you know… so that someone could tell me 'good job' or something. But obviously I couldn't." He said. I felt sorry for him, just as I had with the others.

"Well, good job." I said. He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Bella. You really are a great member of this family." He said, nodding his head at me. I smiled.

"Well, thanks for welcoming me." I said.

"Oh, it's not a bother. Everyone loves you, even if Rosalie does take some warming up to people." He shook his head, and got up out of his seat.

"Would you like to hear Edward's story?" He asked me. I turned around, but only to see his back with his lands clasped behind him. I nodded, and then remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Yes, please. But can't he hear you if you tell me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not that I know of. Unless he's standing right outside that door." He said. After a while of concentrating on the door, he turned his attention back to me.

"Edward died, or was dying of Spanish Influenza when he was around… 15-16." I gulped. But he didn't take notice. "I remember everything so clearly. It's a hurtful memory. He went to go on, but then shook his head.

"This is very betraying, Bella, I'm sorry but I can't tell Edward's story. It's better if you hear it from himself." He said. I nodded and got up, he walked me to the door, opening it for me.

"I hope you and Edward have a lovely night together." He smiled. I smiled and said goodbye, but then I went into Edward's room. He wasn't there, and I didn't want to be caught red-handed with his journal, so I didn't look at it this time. Instead I just sat on his white bed-sofa looking thing. He came in a few minutes later with several movies and some things to eat for me.

"Okay, choose… Transformers, Harry Potter, Marley And Me or Shrooms." He said. I wanted to watch Shrooms, but I hadn't seen Marley and Me for a while. I chose at random.

"Um. Shrooms." I said. I liked this movie, I'd watched it so many times that I could watch it without getting scared now. Edward sat beside me on his white sofa and put his arm around me. Instinctively, I tucked my feet under me and leaned into him.

"Never knew that you liked horror movies." He said. I shrugged.

"I don't… usually. But Shrooms is an exception." I said. He nodded, and pressed play.

A few times I'd jumped during the movie, and Edward had laughed at the sound of my racing heartbeat. I had forgotten parts. You know the parts where it's all silent and then there's a big bang and something pops out? Well, those ones. Edward found it hysterical, I found it quite scary.

Once the movie had ended, I breathed in deeply and looked up at him.

"Edward, I really need some answers." I said. He nodded.

"I knew this would come." He said, shaking his head. "I just wished it would have come a little later."

"Well… I would wait, but I'm so desperate it's unbelievable Edward." I said. He nodded.

"Okay, shoot. I'll answer as truthfully as I can." He nodded.

"Okay. What did you die of?" I saw him trying to hold back the answer, but he finally told me the truth.

"I died of Spanish influenza. O r I was dying… of Spanish Influenza." He corrected himself. I nodded. This was good, now I didn't feel as guilty.

"And… Is there anything… I dunno… Important about that section in your human life?" I asked. He looked at me, and he knew exactly what I was talking about, his eyes looked sad, and I'd forgotten about their colour at the moment, but the only thing I seen was Edward Masen staring right back at me.

"Was there?" I pushed. He sighed audibly and then put his head in his hands.

"Yes. There was." He said. He looked so stressed, like he was almost crying, and my heart started to pick up, my breathing almost becoming erratic.

"What was that thing that was important?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly. He looked at me again. Edward Masen. I knew it now, somehow.

He stayed silent, so I touched his shoulder. He looked up at me, and I jumped out of my seat, and over to his window. His eyes were blood red, and my heart was jumping out of my chest. He shook his head, as if he didn't mean to scare me or something, but he'd done more than scare me. He'd petrified me to death. How his eyes were golden, and then how they so quickly changed to red also startled me.

"Edward… I need to go." I said. Though my body was still plastered to the window of his bedroom. He didn't look as if he was trying to stop himself from sucking my blood dry, he just looked normal. Or as normal as a vampire can be anyways.

"Bella." My name rolled off his tongue, and he didn't sound as if he was trying to resist either.

"I'm not thirsty. Just angry." He said. Somehow, I doubted that. "Honest. I forgot to mention it." I raised an eyebrow at him as he made his way closer to me.

"No you're not, you're not honest." I said, my eyes wide. His voice got lower, and I knew that he was trying to seduce me into giving in, so he could eat me.

"But I am." He smiled. I bit my lip. I couldn't scream. He'd merely snap my neck in a half of a second, and I'd be dead before the others could get to me. His face was inches from mine now, and my heart was hammering, it probably sounded like a woodpecker on a tree right now, but maybe if he'd just concentrate on that sound. The sound of my heart beating, then maybe he'd remember that if he bites, then he'd here it no longer. His nose touched mine and I shivered, I swore that I had whimpered as well, but I couldn't hear anything, apart from my breathing, which was heavy.

"I thought you wanted me, Bella." He smirked. I could have cried right now. But I couldn't thank anyone more than Jaspers parents, who'd made him, or Carlisle, the Vampire who'd changed him right now. Jasper had obviously sensed the moods, and he grabbed Edward away from me. Everyone, probably seeing the rush of Jasper, had come up to see the commotion. Edward and Jasper started thrashing around, fighting with each other. Emmett had to jump in, and I was sure that nobody could gte through Emmett, but Edward swiftly moved away from him, and straight towards me. I screamed loudly and hit behind his bookshelf, waiting for the pain, or the blow, or something. But I never felt it. I looked over to see an empty room. Nobody was there, and then Esme came in. She picked me up easily in her small arms and laid me on the sofa. She swept my hair out of my face and held a sad look.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She said. She hugged me. Laying her head right against my heart.

"You know. I'm glad I can still hear this beating." She laid her hand on my heart. I thought that she was going to cry, but she had no tears.

"Oh , you must be petrified." She said. I couldn't say anything that I was so petrified. I merely just stared at her, absolutely speechless. What happened next had started me more than what had just happened. Rosalie came into the room and quickly kneeled beside me, looking determined and fair. How I'd felt before tonight. She held my warm hand in her cool ones.

"Bella, are you alright?" She asked me sweetly. I nodded, thinking that it was the only thing I could do. She nodded and stroked my hair softly.

"I'm going to go get you a drink. And maybe a pillow. That looks so uncomfortable." She said. Although she was being nice, she still held a stern, straight face. She walked out of the room, and I wanted to tell her that there was still some lemonade on the table from earlier, but she'd already left, sweeping gracefully out of the room. Esme looked at me again.

"I can't believe that Edward lost control. I almost swore to myself that it would never happen. Alice didn't even see it." She said. I looked away, over to the window that I'd been plastered up against a few minutes ago, and Esme stroked my face.

"Please, say something Bella. I miss your voice." She said. I turned to her, and choked out the best I could.

"How did… Why me?" I asked, tears in my eyes. She sighed sympathetically and pulled my legs into her lap.

"Edward has always thought that you're too good for him. He think that he's not worthy of you, and that you deserve better. He's going to be so upset with himself after he's hunted. I wouldn't be upset if he ignores you and cries a lot." She said, shaking her head. I looked up.

"Vampire's can cry?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh, we don't produce tears, we just kind of sob. It hurts though, for a vampire to cry, its unusual, and hard to explain. But it hurts the throat and the lungs and the back." She said, rubbing her hand over her throat. I nodded.

"Edward said that he'd kill himself if he lost control in front of me." She looked at me seriously.

"He said that?" She asked. I nodded.

"Oh my gosh." She said, then she turned to face me, and took my hands into hers.

"Bella, Edward really, really, really, really, and truly loves you. I don't have a doubt in my mind that you'll be together forever." She said. I nodded, and then unintentionally and shockingly started randomly crying. She cradled me into her arms.

"Bella, what troubles you?" She asked. I cried uncontrollably in her small arms.

"Edward-Isn't going to… want me anymore." I cried. She shushed me and rocked me gently like a small child.

"Edward loves you, he'll love you and want you always, for eternity." She said. I nodded and cried into her chest, while Emmett and Rosalie came in, Carlisle behind them. Rosalie kneeled beside me again and handed me some lemonade. Emmett looked sadly to me and Carlisle started examining me carefully. I drank the lemonade fast, surprised at how dry my throat was. Rosalie gently said to me,

"Edward is out hunting with Jasper and Alice. He'll be home later on tomorrow morning and he'll come and see you and apologise then." She said. I nodded and thanked her.

"Bella, are you hurt?" Carlisle asked me.

"No. Just scared, stiff." I said. Emmett walked into his room and brought me out a big grey jumper. He helped me put it on and then also, like everyone else had, stroked my hair. Then he kissed my hand, but Rosalie didn't look mad, or jealous at the gesture. She just looked very devoted.

"You looked cold." Emmett said. I nodded and also thanked him.

"You're okay Bella, I think you just need some sleep." Carlisle said. I nodded.

* * *

I had fallen asleep shortly after Carlisle's examination. I noticed that Esme or someone must have laid me under my covers, on my bed in the Cullen's house. I pushed my hair out of my face and sighed. It was 2:40 in the morning now and I was still exhausted, but I kept having bad dreams of Edward. I really hoped that he wouldn't punish himself for this.

* * *

It was now 3:10 and I still couldn't sleep, I'd woken up from another bad dream, and as far as I knew Edward still wasn't back yet. I understood that he needed some time to satisfy his thirst, but I hoped that he wouldn't take any longer, and, somewhere in the back of my head, I thought that maybe he'd left me, and ran away somewhere where he'd never be seen again.

* * *

The next time I woke was at 4:20, and I was happy to see Edward's pale arm around me, I turned and he was under the covers with me this time, still in his outdoor clothes, he had his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping, this made him look so normal, and I traced his jaw line gently and he opened his eyes, I was surprised to see that they were black, but also had a purplish tinge to them. He looked at me and then sighed, tracing lines on my faces too. Words couldn't have described how perfect this moment was. Now that Edward was here with me I could sleep, a dreamless sleep. He went to talk. But I put my finger up to his mouth, silencing for him to shut up, and then he did, and I laid against his chest, falling to sleep once more.

* * *

The final time that I'd awoken Edward was still there, with his arms around me, sleeping with me. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing evenly, and deeply, but they opened when my warm handed danced over his face.

"Hey." He said, his voice was rough and deep, not its usual velvety self.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my fingers still hovering over his cheek gently. He nodded and grabbed me around the waist firmly.

"Bella, you have no idea, how sorry I am for what happened earlier, I can't imagine what I would have done if I had hurt you." He said to me, genuinely sorry.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." I said. He half-smiled at me. "Why are your eyes purple?" I whispered.

"It's never actually happened before, but it's because I'm over-satisfied." He whispered back to me. I giggled.

"Don't keep apologising for what happened earlier, it's in the past, and I forgive you for it." I said, taking his face in my hands, he held my elbows in his palms and I kissed him quickly, pulling back. He chuckled.

"Is this okay?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled, kissing him again, for longer this time. Again I sighed through my nose and slowly moved my hand from his face to his shoulder. Edward's hands went to my waist, and then we broke apart. I really didn't have an explanation for what Edward said next, it shocked me, frightened me and made me love him much more at the same time.

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

I really don't have time to write an authors note. But can anyone find any mistakes?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

"You're dating Cullen?" Mike asked me, his face dropping. I laughed and moved around him.

"Yes." I said simply. He blinked and raised his eyes whilst sighing.

"Well, that's not very fair. You led me on." He said. My jaw dropped, what the crap?!

"No, I didn't. What gave you that idea?" I asked him, eager to know his response.

"You drove with me, in my car." I didn't laugh, and it was so hard, nobody had no idea how hard I wanted to laugh at that. I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye and grinned embarrassedly.

"Well, I'm sorry, I 'led you on' Mike," I said, sarcasm vivid in my voice.

"What makes Cullen better than me?" He asked, I ran my fingers through my hair, I knew Edward could hear our conversation he was smirking.

"He's dangerous." I said simply.

"I'm dangerous, I drive without my seatbelt on!" He shouted at me. I laughed, I couldn't hold it in.

"I only go for guys with Brown hair." I said, shrugging.

"Oh, I get it." He said, nodding. "You think blondes are stupid," He said. I shook my head vigorously.

"No. No I do not think blondes are stupid." I said, fearing that maybe Rosalie was somewhere in this car park.

"Whatever, later, Isabells." He said, I didn't like his nickname for me, but I knew he was just trying to get close to me, I walked over to Edward.

"You enjoyed that thoroughly, didn't you?" I asked, He nodded.

"I got a letter home from the bitch, and Carlisle wasn't too pleased to find out that I was a distraction to you during class at parents evening." He said.

"You're serious? So, what did your letter say? Mine just said that I hadn't done any homework, but she did tell my dad that I've been sent out of her class twice, he wasn't too happy." I shook my head.

"Um, My letter was for bad behaviour." He laughed. I chuckled, and then my smile was completely wiped from my face. Edward's sleeve of his long sleeved top had moved up, probably because of the movement of his shoulder, and I hoped that it would be the answer to all of my questions, but somehow, more questions swan their way into my mind. I stared at the bracelet, the bracelet I'd given to Edward Masen, and then it hit me about how hurt I was that he kept this from me. If he was both persons, then he'd know that I hated it when people lied to me, or hid something from me. I stared at the beads and then looked down and away. Then I looked back, I wasn't dreaming, they were right there, and the question or accusation was right on the tip of my tongue, but the atmosphere was way too inappropriate to be shouting things out about Vampires. Instead I looked at him, and then shifted my gaze down to his arm, he must've knew what I was talking about, he swallowed and then looked at me, silently trying to tell me that he regretted everything, but it was too late, because I walked away from him.

* * *

"You and Cullen have a fight?" Mike asked me, I looked up to Edward, as if it was a reflex when I'd heard his second name, and then looked down, he was staring at me, and he was listening to our conversation.

"Yes, we did." I said, I stared at the table, and although I couldn't see him, I just knew he was staring.

"Shame." He clicked his tongue, and I knew I was being immature, but I just felt so broken and devastated that I wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt me. Even if we made up after this, he wouldn't be able to hide it from me now, I had enough evidence, he was my dead best friend. How sick did that sound? I kind of sided with Jake about him being sick. But quickly regretted it, I felt sorry for him, and then that made me feel self-centred, this could have been really hard for him, then I felt nothing.

"Yeah." I agreed with Mike, probably for the first time. And the last.

"Well, we all knew it was gonna happen, I mean he's way too good for you." Jessica said, laughing. Angela glared at her, and I silently thanked her.

"He's probably hooked up with someone else right now, actually." She giggled.

"Shut up!" I suddenly shouted, I didn't know where that'd come from I only knew that she was doing my head in.

"Nobody cares about your opinion Jessica, if we wanted to know then we would have asked." Angela said, biting her lip. She had been way out of her comfort zone, saying something like that, but I'd thank her later for it.

"Cullen's a jerk. You can do way better Bella." Mike said, motioning to himself. I scoffed, something I did not usually do.

"I don't know. Bella really liked him." Angela said, smiling sympathetically to me. I gave her the best smile I could muster back, she was the only one who deserved a smile anyways. I got up, leaving my plate of uneaten food behind and walked out the doors, I just wanted to go home and cry in my bed. I looked at the floor and then Emmett came up to me, he put an arm around me.

"Bella, I need to tell you something, and this is probably the only time in my life, that I'm going to be serious, so you have to promise to listen to me." He said, I nodded.

"Listen Bella, Edward loves you. He would never hurt you, yeah sure he can made a few stupid mistakes but well, we're only-"

"Vampires." He whispered into my ear. I laughed, not being able to stop myself in front of him.

"Everyone makes mistakes, even us. Even Rose." He nodded at me. I smiled.

"Thanks for the talk Emmett, but I just can't forgive him for this." I shook my head and he grabbed my shoulders in a gentle hold.

"Just-"

"Bella!" Alice danced up to me, plastering herself onto me like a starfish. I got out of the hug the best way I could,

"Alice, Alice, too strong." I muttered. She pulled away, and her face was sad.

"I'm not going to give you a little pep talk about romance or anything, like Jesus over here," she motioned with her eyes to Emmett behind her and he grinned.

"But, when Ms. Nielson asks you for help in the art department after school, tell her yes, and then go home." Alice said. I cocked my head to the side.

"What-why?" I asked, she shrugged.

"I think it'll do you some good." She said. I nodded, and then the bell rang.

* * *

Like Alice predicted, and as I expected, Ms. Neilson asked me to help her with some things in the art department, and taking Alice's advice, I told her yes. All I had to do was rearrange some paints and I had to sort out some folders, but I figured that it would take my mind off Edward. And for that, I was glad. However, it only lasted 15 minutes, and for that, I was not glad.

After I'd said goodbye and headed out to the car park I stiffened. My car wasn't there, In fact nobody's was, but Alice or Emmett had probably taken mine home. Edward's car was still here, and so was Edward. He leaned against his car, looking anywhere but me, although we both knew he knew I was standing there. I knew this was what Alice had wanted, she knew that Edward was going to wait for me, and then she took my car so I'd be forced to drive home with him and talk to him. I almost growled, but I wasn't mad at her, I couldn't be mad at her. I sighed and bit my lip and shook my head, I did everything that I could, to try and stop the party that was happening in my stomach, but I couldn't. Finally I shook my hands and walked towards him.

"Expecting someone?" I asked in a bored tone. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He started, but I stopped him, I'd make sure he knew just how hurt I was.

"Ah. It always begins with this." I said sarcastically. He looked down and sighed.

"Bella, Listen.." He tried again.

"It's not like I can do anything else. You and your sister set this up so you could basically corner me and make me listen." I said, forcing my eyes to go wide. He bit his lip.

"We didn't set this up, I was already planning to do this, Alice must've just saw it and told you instead of me." Edward said. I nodded, and he must've thought I was beginning to forgive him, but I wasn't, not yet.

"Yeah." I muttered. Then I sighed angrily. "And you 'must've just' forgotten that you, are my dead best friend!" I screamed at him, the last part louder than the first.

"Bella I didn't mean t-" He started, but his sentence only ended with an angry sigh as well.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He said, through gritted teeth. I confess, I was angry, but now I took the upset and broken hearted route, just to stop him for completely biting my head off.

"Hurt me? I'm broken! It hurts me more to know that you've lied." I said, my voice wavering.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said, looking at me. He reminded me so much of the 10 year old Edward who had stolen my last piece of chocolate. I took a deep breath, but he spoke again.

"I knew it would upset you, and I didn't want to see you like that again." He said. I shoved some hair out of my face.

"Like what?" I asked, curious.

"All the things you said before I- Before I died. I didn't want you to regret them if I told you." He said, and I couldn't help myself- I seemed to not be able to control myself a lot lately. But I wrapped my arms around Edward's torso and cried into him.

"Edward- I could never regret those words." I said through my tears. He stroked my hair and burried his face into my neck.

"I know, my Bella. I know." He whispered.

And I couldn't believe it, but I was with Edward.

_My_ Edward.

* * *

Okay, Okay. I don't really have time, so this is gonna be rushed.

You guys deserve an explanation. Well, here it is. I have exams, like, really, really, really, really important ones, and I was unwell for a week. Also, my laptop's been being a bitch right now. I know this is no excuse, as I've been writing Harry Potter Stories (GASP!!), But also, Everytime I tried to write this chapter out it just went horribly wrong, and so, I done what most people told me to do, and just let Edward spill... Edward Cullen is Edward Masen! Yes you were all correct, and yes we all knew it was gonna happen, but is this the end of the story? No! So keep your knickers on, i should be saying that to my self, but whatever.

Please, Please, tell me how I can improve this chapter, because I know that I'm gonna want to fix it up. So Feedback guys, and yes, you do have the right to curse at me. :]

Mistakes?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight.

* * *

Once the news had blown over, I was surprisingly okay with it. If you call okay forgetting how to breath every few minutes because of the unlikely situation that has just recently occurred. Edward apologised every 40 seconds, but that was expected of him, he was, as some people say, overprotective. I didn't mind that though, it made me feel safe, not crowded. Alice was ecstatic about the news, as were Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and even Rosalie. Jasper I had still not spoken to, I wanted to keep my distance from him, now that I knew he was a Vampire I was surprisingly scared of him. However, I was not scared of Edward. Perhaps that was because I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me on his life. Masen or Cullen. I didn't know what to call him now, as they were both the same person!

The one person who did not seem happy about it was Jacob. I didn't know why, when I had questioned him about it he had replied bitterly, saying "Happy bloodsucking!" I thought it was funny at first, but my friend was mad at me, and that was important, however when I was with Edward it seemed like the world floated away from me and we were the only two that existed. I liked that feeling, but then I would think about how long it would last for, which would have me ending up thinking about what it would feel like to leave our, as I liked to call it, bubble.

Emmett and I were as close as brother and sister now. As were Alice and I, as sisters. Esme and Carlisle were always motherly and fatherly towards me, but they seemed more comfortable now that I knew about their secret. Carlisle told me that he wanted to have a talk with me, I expected he'd explain the whole deal with Edward Masen turning into Edward Cullen. For that, I was grateful.

Edward and I were also happy about our Geography teacher announcing that she was nearing her retirement. We literally had congratulated it. Our party only consisted of the Cullen's and me, but it was fun nevertheless.

Charlie was rather happy that I'd found company in Forks. My mum was as ecstatic as Alice! And Phil was just genuinely happy for me. Charlie had met Edward before, and so he had no problem with us dating, I do feel, however, that he tried to keep up the 'Protective father, If-you-hurt-her-I'll-kick-your-ass' attitude. Later on in the day though, we had all admitted that it was rather awkward, yet hilarious.

Edward and I had been dating for a while now. A number of events had come up in the months, but to be honest, they just made our relationship more special. About 6 months ago, I had met him. Then about 5 months ago, I had started to date him. Then around… 3 months ago I had found out about his… Vampirism. And a few weeks after that I'd found out that he was my best friend, as a Vampire!

I had sent the whole Cullen family into fits of laughter when I'd went to the library in search of books about their kind. I had blushed at the time, and Emmett never let me forget it when I was at their house, but now that I'd calmed down, I found it funny too, and the Cullen's told me everything I'd need to know about them. From their history, to their friends, to their enemies, to their appetites and to their rules. Who knew Vampire's had rules? That sounded insane to me, but hey! Everyone needs a few boundaries.

Mike had hooked up with Jessica, which I was grateful for, but even though he still went out with her, he didn't stop hinting to me that he was interested. Angela had become my best friend so far, she and Eric were fabulous, but I hung around with the Cullen's more, which shocked most people.

I turned off the radio as I neared the Cullen's house and could barely contain my excitement when I saw Alice standing there. Did I tell you that she could see the future? Well, she had probably seen me coming, instead of doing that damned English essay, but just in case Edward was in the mood to help me, it was in the boot of my car.

"Hi!" I said through the open window of my new car. Alice was bouncing up and down with anticipation. So much that she almost ripped the door off of my car just to get me out of it and into the house. I laughed at her antics. She just reminded me of a pixie so much!

"Bella. Edward and I made a cake for you!" She said. I smiled politely and hoped to god that it wasn't chocolate, as I was fed up with chocolate and had been so for the past few days.

"Oh. Yum." I said. Alice sighed dramatically.

"You could be a little more enthusiastic you know," She said, cocking her head. I smiled.

"Oh! YUM!" I shouted. Alice giggled and dragged me into the house where everyone began to greet me as they always did. Jasper kept his distance as usual, and Rosalie was cold, but she usually warmed up to me after I'd been there for a while. Edward grinned and came forward to hug me, but then made a face and dropped his arms.

"Bella, no offence… but have you eaten dirt?" He asked. Esme nodded, looking awfully worried as she clung onto Carlisle's arm.

"What?" I asked, shocked. Did I smell? No… I had sprayed on some deodorant and perfume before I came. And why would I eat dirt? Did he think I was nuts?

"You smell… like a dog," Rosalie said, being the most blunt of the group. My eyes went wide.

"Well give me some perfume and I'll get rid of it," I said. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no amount of perfume will cover that up," He said, moving to the kitchen. I frowned.

"Why do I smell like a dog?" I asked, looking at Esme. I preferred her answer to anyone else's.

"Whoa! What the heck is that smell? Bella has something crawled up your ass and died?" Emmett called, holding his nose. I laughed, mostly because he was funny, and I couldn't help it.

"I don't know why I smell of dog, I haven't been near one," I shrugged. Carlisle nodded, his expression unreadable.

"Who have you been around today, Bella?" He asked in a gentle voice. I thought about that.

"Well, it's Saturday… So my dad, Jacob and Billy, and you guys," I gestured to them. Edward's head popped up at the sound of Jacob.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?" He asked, walking around to kitchen to come and stand in front of me.

"Jacob Black and Billy Black?" Carlisle asked at the same time. Edward frowned at me, he was probably disappointed.

"What? You can't really tell me what to do!" I said, despite the fact that his family was around him. Edward began to say something back, but Carlisle held up a hand politely, gesturing that we should stop arguing immediately, and so we did. As I was curious of what he had to say.

"Billy and Jacob Black?" Carlisle repeated himself. I nodded, looking out of the corner of my eye to Rosalie and Emmett. They looked stunned, Rosalie had her arms folded and she looked as if she was ready to kill someone. Emmett had his hand on her shoulder and he stood behind her. Despite Rosalie's height, he still towered over her, and together they looked fierce.

"Bella, we can't tell you what to do, but we do advise that you spend as less time with Jacob and Billy as possible," Carlisle said. His tone scared me, he spoke so seriously. I nodded, scared that if I disagreed then they would all eat me. Esme came forward and hugged me.

"Oh dear, I just don't want you to get hurt, I think we would all agree that loosing you would be like loosing a piece of our hearts- beating or not beating," She said. I nodded at the woman and she wrapped her arms around Carlisle, they walked away together. Someday, I wanted a love like that with Edward, it was obvious that they were in love, but in a sensible and mature fashion. I smiled when everyone nodded at Esme's statement, and then I asked the question that I assumed everyone had been waiting for.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" I asked when Esme and Carlisle had left the room. I knew the could still hear us downstairs, but I would rather not see their faces when I asked.

"He's dangerous," Edward said simply.

"Both of them are," Rosalie said.

"They're dogs," Emmett said loudly. I frowned.

"Come on, I know Billy has aged but Jacob isn't bad," I said, taking his sentence as an insult to how they looked, rather than the literal meaning. Jasper seemed to choke on something, but as I looked around I realised that they were all holding in their laughter.

"Alright, laugh it up," I said, rolling my eyes. Emmett was the first to laugh loudly, everyone else just chuckled quietly. Emmett came over and wrapped his arms around me in a big bear hug.

"Oh, I love you, Bella. You make me laugh every day!" He laughed. Then he mussed up my hair and walked away, wiping fake tears from his eyes. Rosalie walked to catch up with them and then Alice smiled knowingly and left Edward and I alone in the room. I smiled at him and walked towards him, standing on the other side of the counter.

"So… what kind of cake did you make me?" I grinned. He sighed and leaned on the counter. It was then that I realised what he was wearing, and just how attractive he was. His blue shirt made his hair stand out, (even though it was already standing out- in many different directions if I did confess,) and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to just above his elbows, revealing some _very_ muscular and pale forearms. His trousers were plain black, as they were everyday and he wore random black shoes on his feet. Which by the way, were huge, but I wouldn't tell him that.

Eyeing up his clothes had made me look at mine. Which were very boring today. I almost felt embarrassed in front of him. My hair was boring and brown, as it was everyday, and I was wearing a brown long-sleeved stretchy top underneath a cream/beige woolly cardigan. I wore a normal pair of dark blue denim jeans and some grey flat dolly shoes.

"That was supposed to be a surprise," He breathed. I mouthed an 'oh' and walked over to his fridge.

"Mind if I have a drink?" I asked, pointing to the fridge door. He nodded.

"Of course, go ahead," He said. I pulled out some appletiser and gave it to him before opening it.

"Want some?" I asked. He looked at me with a dull expression and I laughed at my mistake, holding it back to myself and opening it.

"Are you okay?" I asked, after I'd taken a drink. He nodded, now leaning on the counter with one hand. I nodded once to show that'd I'd saw him and then looked down, feeling that he was ashamed with me.

"I'm sorry, my Bella," He said, before he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. My juice was crushed between us and I could only hug him with one arm as I held it.

"What is wrong with you, though?" I asked him. He shrugged and sighed onto my neck.

"Bella… Jacob, isn't who you think he is,"

* * *

Hey guys, I know it's been long. The only thing I can say is that I'm sorry, most people don't really buy excuses.

Who's saw the Eclipse Trailer?

My God!

Who are you? Team Edward or Team Jacob?

I'm Team EDWARD!

A Reliable Team Edward Fan :D

XX


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I laughed almost breathlessly at that.

"Well… if he's not Jacob, then who is he?" I asked confusedly. Edward looked to each side before answering me.

"Of course he's Jacob, but he's just… not who you think he is," He said, staring deep into my eyes. I was about to ask him what he meant, before he shifted his eyes to look at the ceiling, and then back at me.

"Carlisle wants to speak with you," He said to me. I nodded, a bubble of fear rising up in my throat. Was he going to give me into trouble?

"It's nothing bad." He chuckled. "I can practically hear the fear radiating off of you,"

"Glad you find that funny, where is he?" I muttered. He looked around for a bit, and then his eyes settled back on me.

"Second floor, third door to the left of the bathroom," He said, squinting. Then he nodded. "Yeah,"

"Okay, well, where will I get you when I come back?"

"In here, my room, or at the piano,"

"Oh, okay,"

The journey, up to wherever Carlisle was, was interesting. I thought about these last few weeks, and how strange they were. When I came to Forks, I was not expecting anything like this. In fact, I had kind of wanted to get away from all the crazy-ness happening in Phoenix, and landed myself in a bigger mess. I knocked on the door- three doors away from the bathroom and waited, until Carlisle opened the door, he still had his lab coat on, and welcomed me inside. I sat in a chair in front of his desk whilst he sat at the other side. I was reminded of that time my mum had taken me with her to her lawyer's office.

"Now, Bella. I know you're probably wondering why I asked to see you," He chuckled. I nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit," I said. He nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that, if you want to know anything about Edward and his… transformation, then you can ask me, I was, after-all, the person who changed him,"

I didn't know why, but right then, I felt a huge urge to shout at Carlisle for taking my best friend away from me, despite the fact that he was, hauntingly, still here.

"Oh, well, yeah, please," I stuttered, swallowing my anger. He also swallowed, preparing for what I determined to be a long story.

"As you know, Edward was dying of Spanish Influenza. It was obvious that he wouldn't make it through the morning, and I didn't want to upset you. If I'm entirely honest with you, Bella. I didn't know what was going through my mind. But I just felt the need to help him. I feel an unusual connection with him, and so, I changed him, brought him up as one of my own. I have to say, he's a quick learner." Carlisle chuckled, taking a break from the story.

"As I'm sure Edward's already told you, we only remember a certain amount of things from our previous life, and even then you begin to forget, as, those memories were seen through weak human eyes, but I just thought that you should know, it was you."

"I'm sorry?" I asked. What was me? What the hell had I got myself into now?

"It was you that Edward could remember. You were the only thing he could remember, and a few other pointless things, but it was amazing, how much he could remember about you, it was as if you were still clear in his mind. It amazed me, it really did. I think there's something more to you and Edward's relationship. And I'm willing to figure out what that is, if you'll let me,"

"Of course, yes." I said, nodding. "But, what… why couldn't you tell me earlier? I mean… why… I just feel so let down, Edward Masen would've told me straight away, I just don't understand why he didn't…"

"He told himself that he didn't want to hurt you anymore than you'd already been hurt, he felt that reappearing would sent you wrong in the head," He explained. I looked around, I didn't want to create an outburst, but I wanted to cry, and scream bloody murder at both Edward and Carlisle. I nodded politely at him and left his room without another word. Carlisle was really, really kind, he would understand and I was positive that he wouldn't bother me.

I walked down the stairs slowly, and after confirming with myself that Edward wasn't in his bedroom or the kitchen, I walked to the room where his piano was located. As predicted, he was in there. His fingers moved across the keys so smoothly that I didn't even think he was touching them. Maybe he had a hidden record playing somewhere. I wasn't going to admit that I had added that last thought for my advantage, I felt so down now, perhaps the monthly was coming. I stood outside the door, just watching him. I knew that he knew I was there, but again, I was just comparing him to my Edward. This Edward, although I always seemed comfortable with him, was just so foreign. The truth was, I liked him, maybe even loved him, but then I disliked him so much that I just wanted to crawl into a corner and die. The death of Edward Masen… it was just coming back to hit me right in the face again. I missed him. They just _weren't_ the _same._

I lowered my head and pushed the tears back into my head, I sighed. I wanted _my_ Edward back. The Edward who just wouldn't keep secrets from me, no matter how important it was. The Edward who wouldn't keep himself away from me. I almost growled. Just my friggin Edward! Goddamnit!

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me. Obviously I wasn't going to blurt out what I was really thinking.

"Just thinking about Edward,"

Or maybe I was.

"Which Edward?"

"My Edward," I put an emphasis on the word my.

"So, which one of us belongs to you?" He grinned, suddenly appearing in front of me. I kept my eyes cast downwards, and I knew I was acting like a little bit of a bitch, but that thought just passed over my head. He must've noticed my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, taking my face in his hands. I almost flinched and pulled away. Edward had warm hands… they weren't cold.

"Bella what's wrong?" He repeated. But I didn't feel like telling him just yet.

"What did Carlisle want to talk with you about?" He asked, taking a different approach. I shrugged. He peeled my body away from the doorframe and set me down on a sofa that was placed in the far back corner of the room.

"Bella, pleas-"

"I don't want this," I whispered, as if it pained me. I saw him frown from the corner of my eye and then a tear found it's way down my face. I brushed my hand over it, cursing. Traitor. Then I burried my head in my hands, afraid to cry in front of him.

"What?" He asked, confusedly. I took a deep breath, which resulted in taking two deep breaths, as I sobbed half way through the first one.

"I don't want this," The tears came full force now and I bawled my eyes out in front of him. "I want Edward,"

"I am Edward," He said, as if he felt the pain. But he didn't. He just didn't know what it was like to feel like you were betraying your best friend by being with your best friend… If that made sense. Whatever, I was a hysterical wreck right now.

"You're not," I sobbed. "I want Edward, I want him to be here, I want him to be warm, like he always is," I said, slapping Edward's hand away from my back.

"Princess, it's me, I've never changed," He said softly. I turned to him, my face was hot and had that sweaty-wet feeling on it, because of my tears.

"No. You have changed. You're eyes are green, and your tanner t-than me. You don't- you just aren't him, you're nothing like him,"

"But I am, Bella the only way you found out that I'm Edward is because of the similarities that you saw between us,"

"No, you're two different people," I stood up and started walking out of the door, but before I did, I turned to him, feeling more than guilty.

"I love you," That wasn't entirely true, but there was some feeling for him deep down that I was sure was love. "But I love Edward more,"

"Why do you keep referring to him in third person? I'm Edward!" He shouted. I pinched myself to keep myself from screaming, although I knew that all the Cullen's could hear me.

"No you're not! And even more proof that you're not is that Edward never, ever shouted at me!"

"That's because I didn't have a backbone then," He growled.

"Yes he did. He was the strongest person I knew, and then he had to go and bloody die on me, I miss him so much!" I said, tearing my eyes away from him. I ran down the stairs, having to hold onto the banister for support. As I rounded the corner I saw him coming after me, but I didn't look back. My Nana had always told me that when you're running away from someone, you don't run back, because that means that you've already lost the race, or the chase, whatever.

"Yo, Bell- Hey, what's wrong?" Emmett asked as I grabbed my jumper and tried to pull open the door. It wouldn't open when I pushed it, and it wouldn't open when I pulled it, so I turned to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Can you open this for me?" I wanted to ask, but Emmett and Rosalie were already up and beside me.

"Bella, what happened? You look like crap,"

"Can you just get me out?" I breathed, I started to feel faint, and prayed to god that I wouldn't pass out on the Cullen's floor.

"She looks pretty pale," Rosalie commented, and for a second, I thought she was maybe a bit concerned, she certainly looked worried.

"I just need to get ho-" As I'd went to finish my sentence, Edward came down the stairs, his breathing was erratic, it was obvious that he was trying to control it. I covered my eyes and refused to look at him. He was a frickin' clone of my best friend.

"Edward! What've you done?!" Rosalie shouted, turning to him. Emmett put his arms around me in a hug and I cried into his shirt, embarrassed for the havoc I was causing.

"I haven't done anything!" He shouted back at her, his tone became softer as he spoke to me. "Bella, please,"

"No, tell him I don't want to see him ever again," I mumbled into Emmett's chest. He nodded and whispered something to Rosalie, and then I heard her footsteps walking away. I presumed it was Edward's that followed. Emmett reached behind me and unlocked the door. He lead me to the car, put me in the passengers seat, and then drove off. I kept my head in my hands the whole time, too embarrassed about the way I'd acted.

We soon pulled into my Dad's driveway, and Emmett turned off the engine, but he didn't get out, he turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Want to talk about it?"

"You would-"

"Don't say I wouldn't understand. I have 4 brothers and sisters. And I had a pretty bad human life, I'm sure I'll understand perfectly," He said, and I had never been so scared in my life. Emmett was the big bear hugger of a big brother. He was laughable and wasn't the serious type. But here he was… being as serious as serious could get.

"I just don't feel like Edward is my Edward. I know I used to, but he's changed, and I just want him back," I said, surprised at how easily I could speak to him.

"Listen Bella, Listen very carefully, and don't mention this to Edward, because trust me," he gave a short chuckle, "he'd freak if he found out I told you this,"

I nodded, a silent gesture for him to continue.

"When Edward first became a vampire? You were the only clear thing in his mind that he could remember, and I'm pretty sure that he thanked, whoever's up there," he rolled his eyes to the sky, "everyday, because, well, you were the last thing that he wanted to forget. Now, I'm Edward's big brother, I convinced him, also, that he could talk to me if he felt like he had to, and one day, he broke down, I'm not joking, he _cried_, and Vampire's aren't supposed to be able to cry but god damn, he cried and he cried good! Maybe it was him getting rid of the tears that were left in his body or something, but it was all for you. He didn't think he'd ever see you again, ever. And my god, you should've seen the smile on his face the day he came home, dove right up to my room and almost sang his heart out that he'd finally found you again. Bella, he is absolutely smitten with you, I mean, in my human life, my life depended on this little dog, and," he chuckled again, "it's kind of ironic, but, her name was mitten right? And I was smitten, with mitten, and I used to think that my love for this little dog was strong but hell, when I heard how he felt about you? I almost questioned my love with Rose," he said. I stared blankly at him.

"Don't you understand? That's Edward, Masen or Cullen, he's still Edward, and he still loves you. He was broken that he couldn't tell you that before he died, was depressed for a good few months," Emmett nodded and I let my tears flow again. I'd been so selfish… I wasn't the only one with a broken heart, and gosh, how Edward must've felt when I'd been saying all of those horrible things to him.

"Will I ever get used to it?" I asked quietly. Emmett put an arm around me.

"Yes. You will. I promise, and if you don't ever get used to it, then… we can cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now, I think that you and Edward should both apologise to each other. You for your behaviour, and Edward for his, it's the only way to solve things,"

I laughed.

"Wow. Emmett, can I tell you something?"

"Sure can, Belly,"

"You'd be a great father," I said. He blushed slightly and then rapidly shook his head.

"Nah. I'll settle for being the big brother," He said, grinning at me. I smiled.

"Can you take me back to your house? I need to apologise…" I said. He nodded, turning the key again.

The trip back was very much unlike the trip to. Instead, it was filled with jokes and laughter. I was in a better mood now, I didn't know what had caused my bad mood in the first place, but I just hoped that these moods wouldn't be frequent.

Before Emmett had even turned the key again in the engine, I was out the door and up the steps to the Cullen's, but before I could get anywhere, I was stopped by Alice. It was almost tradition that you were stopped and interrogated by Alice before entering the Cullen's residence.

"What happened? Did you and Edward have a fight? Are you coming to apologise? What happened? _Tell me_!" She shouted, frequently looking back and forth in my eyes. I shoved her out of the way, although she did not even stumble, and walked inside their house, making my way up to Edward's room.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched him. He had noticed me, that was for sure. He always noticed me. But he sat on his sofa with a picture frame in his hands.

"Edward," I said softly. He looked up at me as if he'd just noticed I was there, I knew better though.

"Oh, Bella," He whispered, but then looked back down at what he was holding. I went over and sat beside him, not bothering to look at the picture, which was of me and him.

"I'm sorry," I said. Simple as that. But he ignored me.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" He asked in the same tone. His eyes stayed on the picture.

"Didn't you hear me?" I asked, pretty sure that he had.

"Of course I did,"

"Well, don't you have anything to say about it?"

"No."

"Why not?" I was shocked that he hadn't. Oh no, don't tell me I had gone and ruined my chances with this Edward too.

"Because Sorry doesn't cut it," He said stubbornly. Now, he did feel like the Edward I knew.

"Why not?" I asked again. I feared that my bottom lip had trembled.

"Bella, what you said back there… hurt," He said simply.

"I really am sorry, but I just gave myself a talk and I- do you want to know how I really feel about you?" I asked, figuring It'd be better for him to hear from both sides. He nodded.

"That would be nice, yes," He said, and I thought it sounded a little sarcastic.

"I'm not going to hide this time," I said, more to myself.

"I hate you. I hate you for cloning my best friend, but I love you too. I love you because you _are_ my best friend. You have to understand. As a matter of fact, you do understand. You thought that you'd lost me, didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Well, I felt like I'd lost you and I still do. But I'm gonna get used to it. The only thing I can do to help me get used to it is just to be around you. But before I do that, I have to make sure that you've forgiven me, and that this little argument has just blown over. I feel like you and Edward Masen, are two totally different people. And I love some things about you that I hated about him, and vice versa. Edward Masen was my best friend in the whole entire world. I loved him, mostly like a brother, but a little on the romantic side as well. But you, I love you like a wife loves a husband,"

"I just don't know how else to explain it, it's like you have two personalities sometimes," I said, looking down.

"I feel the same." He finally muttered. My head flopped back up.

"What?"

"You've matured so much since I last saw you."

"I bet I have, I'm not that irresponsible anymore," I smiled. He turned to me, finally, and grinned.

"You're still the clumsiest person on the face of this earth though,"

That made me laugh.

"And you're still the best person on the face of this earth," I said, a shy blush making its way up my neck.

"I was never the best," He shook his head. "You were- still are. Despite your lack of coordination,"

"Do you think you can try and remember how to make that Pasta, that I like?" I asked him. He shook his head, looking disappointed.

"I remember everything about you, but I only remember little bits of it."

"I can help you with the parts you don't remember," I said quickly. "But every time I make it by myself it's not special, it just needs a bit of Edward around it," I smiled.

"Well in that case, I sure can," He said, we both got up and made way for the door, but before we went out, I had something I wanted to do. I turned to Edward, blocking his way to get out.

"Do you love me?" I asked, feeling that I had to make sure. Edward carefully put his hands on my waist and leaned forward so that his nose touched mine.

"Of course I love you, Princess," He whispered. I smiled at the name.

"I love you too," I said. He kissed me then, and his lips were oh so soft, if not a little cold. But that seemed to add to the pleasure. The way his lips fit against mine were like we'd been puzzle pieces, just waiting to be slotted together. I breathed through my nose, and fortunately for him he didn't have to breathe at all. I envied him for that, and just as soon as our kiss began, it ended. But before he totally pulled away, he gave me another sweet kiss, entangled his fingers in mine, and made his way downstairs.

* * *

You guys deserved this chapter. I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written on any of my stories.

I've had important school exams, and a bit of a health scare recently, also my uncle's uncle died this morning, but I guess that's no excuse, is it? Oh well. Hopefully you guys don't hate me too much *grins*

Any words in capitals? I do it to remind myself which words to put in italics. And, any mistakes? I can't always reply on just myself ya know... ;D

-FallenForTheDraco. (But I've fallen for Edward too, who hasn't :]) ?


End file.
